A Moment In Time
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: A collection of oneshots - challenges/plot bunnies - for multiple of fandoms. Category and summary WILL change. LATEST CHAPTER - Vampire Diaries: Plot Bunny - [Tag on to 6x05] - An Altered/Extended Version of Stefan's reunion with Damon in the Salvatore family crypt. [Category won't change] Plz R&R!
1. Introduction

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters that I use in my stories; they belong to their respective creators. The way I piece it all together is of my creation and no profit is being made sharing this with you (it would be nice though *smirks*)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright so this started mainly because my friend gave me a challenge to fulfill and it led to me realizing that I do a lot of snippet work that usually ends up in my stories but then there are snippet ideas that I don't write because they won't make it in the stories. Then it got me thinking that maybe I should post snippets to see the reception it gets as a whole instead of creating an elaborate story just so that one moment could be shared (and trust me I've had plenty of those).

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the deal<strong>; this will be a composition of **one-shots from multiple fandoms** that focus on ideas that I've had or they'll focus on ideas that others have requested me to try (a challenge if you will). I hope you enjoy and if you want to give me a challenge that's within my writing comforts (see below), then let me know in a review and I'll give it a try.

* * *

><p><strong>Fandoms (either as a stand-alone or as a crossover):<strong>

_Supernatural_

_Dark Angel_

_Vampire Diaries _(TV show)

_Life with Derek_

_Nikita_

_Twilight Saga_

_Charmed_

_Lost Girl_

_The Covenant _(movie)

_NCIS: Los Angeles_

* * *

><p><strong>Preferred Pairings:<strong>

_VD_ – Damon/Elena, Caroline/Tyler

_DA_ – Max/Alec

_LWD_ – Derek/Casey

_Nikita_ – Nikita/Michael, Nikita/Owen

_Twilight_ – Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward (AH only)

_NCIS: Los Angeles_ - Kensi/Deeks, Callen/Kensi (if no Deeks)

_VD/Twilight_ – Bella/Damon, Bella Salvatore/Jeremy

_SPN/Twilight_ – Dean/Bella, Sam/Bella

_SPN/DA_ – Dean (Alec)/Max

_SPN/VD_ – Dean/Elena, Dean/Katherine, Damon/Ruby (sometimes)

_Covenant/Twilight_ – Caleb/Bella, Reid/Bella, Tyler/Bella

_Covenant/Charmed_ – Caleb/Melinda H.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please give this a try and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Coming Up Next: **LWD Challenge

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>Oct. 23, 2011 _(Two Year Anniversary since I posted my first story; LWD/DA crossover)_

**Edited:** Dec. 16, 2011_  
><em>


	2. LWD: Finally Mine

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Life with Derek **  
>Character(s): <strong>Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald**  
>Pairing: <strong>Derek/Casey

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>595 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Derek Venturi as a werewolf and he's imprinted on Casey McDonald   
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Werewolf aspect is a merger between _Twilight_-werewolves and _Vampire Diaries_-werewolves

**Spoiler(s): **After LWD series finale.  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>At least 10 years since Derek and Casey met each other.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Finally Mine"<strong>

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He was aware of the possibilities but it just never occurred to him that it would happen to HIM of all people. But then again, no one immediately thinks that they come from a werewolf bloodline...not until it specifically applies to them.

It's been five years since the incident happened...an incident that drastically changed his life forever. It took only one moment for him to go from living the life of leisure as NHL player, Derek Venturi, to an eternal servant to the moon.

He completely freaked out when it first happened and to this day he didn't know where he would be if it weren't for his stepsister, his angel and the reason why he continues on the way he does. If it weren't for Casey McDonald...he'd probably be on a killing spree somewhere in the south.

He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to tell anybody but she managed to overhear one of his phone calls to a distant relative that had triggered the curse too. It wasn't long before she immediately hit the library (still the keener that she was) before she confronted him about it.

He thought she would freak, that she'd want nothing to do with him and he really couldn't blame her. Although they were 'sworn enemies' in high school, they had gotten real close after high school to a point that she was actually his publicist when he got signed into the NHL. But to his surprise, she stayed and helped him through it after he retired from the NHL. With her doing the main wolf research, she helped him realize what was happening to him, what was to be expected and some other theories that she'd come across.

So he was very aware of this one aspect that was attached to being a werewolf before he realized that it was happening to him...he just didn't think Casey would be the reason for it. At first he pegged the feelings down to appreciation for her sticking by him but then they grew to feelings of _wanting_ to be near her, to be able to hear her voice, to be able to touch her in any way whether it were a brush of their hands or a smack to his face, he suddenly found himself _needing_ her to a point that nothing mattered unless she was there with him.

At first he didn't say anything to her about it because it kind of felt...wrong because it wasn't _his_ choice to feel the way he does towards her but it was the _wolf_ inside him that had done the choosing. It felt like his wolf was robbing him and her the choice to be with each other or not. A part of him was glad that his wolf had chosen her but then the other part would worry about whether she'd accept him as a possible lover, a potential mate for her and that part is what held him back. He didn't know how he'd take it if she rejected him because she was his world...literally. He only had eyes for her and it seemed like his heart belonged to her too since the beginning...it just took him a little over 10 years to come to terms with that.

And he wasn't going to wait another day because tonight was the night that Derek Venturi was going to tell Casey McDonald that she was his imprint...and that she had been the love of his life since they were teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1:** So what did you think? I gotta say I'm surprised that I managed to right that all under 1,000 words (if you've read my work my recently, you'd notice that I tend to write _long_ chapters). I'm quite happy about it and I can't wait to hear what you think about it in a review! =D **Please review!**

**A/N #2: **I also want to quickly say thank you to all my readers for all my different stories and to the new ones for taking the time to read this. It truly means a lot to me so thanks a million!

**Coming Up Next: **Supernatural/Vampire Diaries Crossover

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> Oct. 23, 2011


	3. SPN & VD: Waiting Is Never Easy

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries and Supernatural**  
>Character(s): <strong>Elena and Jeremy Gilbert (mainly) and a Winchester**  
>Pairing: <strong>Elena/Jeremy (sib-dynamic)

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>714 words

**Requested By: **N/A**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Nothing comes without a price...and this price affects more than just a set of brothers.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>SPN's John/Adam situation

**Spoiler(s): **Before Elena met the Salvatores…when Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were still alive.  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>May 2nd 2008 (SPN fans _will _know the significances)

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Waiting Is Never Easy"<strong>

She always hated the point in time when you had to wait for news.

Good or bad it didn't matter, the waiting time was torturous all the same. It's during that time that your mind runs wild with all sorts of scenarios pertaining to the source of the news and whichever way you spun it, the conjured thoughts just add to the torture.

_**Tick.**_

_**Tock. **_

_**Tick.**_

_**Tock. **_

The teenager groaned as she started pacing her room again. She couldn't take it. The deadline was creeping up on her and her mind was firing off questions as if its life depended on it.

_Did they find her?_

_Did they **get** her?_

_Why aren't they calling?_

_What if something happened? _

If she continued like this, she was pretty sure she'd be bald in the morning due to the numerous amounts of time that she's ran her hands through her long brown hair before she tugged at it furiously with all her might.

_How could this happen? _

_How could everything get so screwed up at this point?_

"Elena?" The teenager twirled around when she heard her name being called, only to come face to face with her groggy brother, Jeremy, as he stood at her door, the one that led to their shared bathroom, as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Can you go to bed now? You're pacing is interrupting my sleep."

"I'm sorry Jer but I...I can't." She said, her voice cracking just a bit at the end as she slumped down onto the end of her bed.

Jeremy sighed as he dragged his feet as he made his way to sit beside her. "I get it Elena but you need to sleep, it's after midnight."

"I don't care Jer. The deadline's up, why haven't they called?" She asked when she turned to face him, letting Jeremy see clearly that she was fighting back her tears.

Jeremy blew out a big breath, not completely sure how to comfort his sister in this unusual situation. "I don't know Elena. I wished I did but I don't."

"This can't be happening Jer. I rarely get to see him as it is, he can't be gone permanently...he can't be!" She stated on the verge of hyperventilating as more time passed. _Why haven't they called yet?_

"I'm sure your dad is trying everything he can to make sure he gets back to you Elena. He loves you like crazy. He'd do anything for his family." Jeremy reassured her as he pulled her into his arms for a side-arm hug.

"And that's exactly what got him into this mess in the first place!" She managed to get out before her sobs overtook her.

She couldn't take the thought of her dad being dead. It was unthinkable...he was invincible; a hero among mortal men. She could handle that he's out risking his life day in and day out to save people (and she loved him all the more for it) because he always came out of it on top in the end but this was _different_. This time he had a one way ticket _downstairs_ and no one had found a way to stop it yet.

So she waited...and waited for any word on whether or not their last attempts were successful or not and she really hoped they were. For her own sanity she hoped they were successful because she didn't know what she'd do if she got the news that her father was truly dead.

**_RING_.**

**_RING_.**

She felt her brother stiffen as he continued to hold her, his arms tightening around her as if he were afraid that she would fall if he didn't hold on to her.

Elena could hear muffled voices from down the hall, mainly her mother's (adopted or not, Elena viewed her as her mother), but it was the distinct sound of the phone dropping to the hardwood floor, followed by muffled gasp that had caused the new set of tears to start falling down her cheeks as she buried her face into the crook of Jeremy's neck as he continued to rock her while whispering soothing comments into her ear.

But none of it mattered. While she would appreciate his comfort later, at the moment, _none_ of it mattered.

Her mother's reaction was all the confirmation that she need.

Dean Winchester, her father, was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **So what do you think? Obviously this has to deal with Dean's deal (trading his soul for Sam's, bringing him back to life) coming due at the end of _Supernatural_'s season 3 finale. I don't know why but I couldn't get the thought of Elena grieving for Dean like this out of my head.

**Back Story: **Alright so in my mind Dean and Isobel are Elena's biological parents (apparently their birth years are pretty close to each other's so why not?). I had it that Dean and Isobel met during a hunt, they helped each other out…one thing led to another and nine months later Elena was born. Dean didn't find out about Elena until 6 months after she was born when he got a call from John Gilbert (who Isobel confided in about Dean before she _disappeared_). From then on, he would visit Elena periodically (like John Winchester did with Adam Milligan on _Supernatural_ BUT eventually Elena was told the truth about her paternity and about what her father and uncle did for a living) while the Gilberts raised her and protected her from the supernatural world as best they could (since the Gilberts were hunters in a way yet not as active as the Winchesters had become). Dean tries as best he could to be the best father for Elena but all that matters to her is that he's _in_ her life.

**A/N #2: **I also want to say thank you to all the readers for this 'story' and a special thanks to **Ghostwriter **and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review. It truly means a lot to me that you guys are giving this a shot so thank you!

**Coming Up Next: **Nikita Challenge

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> Oct. 23, 2011


	4. Nikita: Bashing Through It

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Nikita**  
>Character(s): <strong>Nikita and Michael (mainly) with mentions of Birkhoff and two guest stars**  
>Pairing: <strong>Nikita/Michael

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>789 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103 **  
>ChallengeSummary: **Nikita/Michael (when they are on the same side)…with pumpkins.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>2x05 ("Looking Glass") deals with Michael's past mission...I figured I'd work with that.

**Spoiler(s): **up to (but not including) episode 2x05 ("Looking Glass")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Around Halloween.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bashing Through It"<strong>

He knows he shouldn't be feeling like this. Everything was finally going according to plan…he should be pleased yet he wasn't.

And it was all because of the stupid orange object that he almost tripped over at the bottom of the stairs.

A _pumpkin_.

He groaned at what a _pumpkin_ signified and it was definitely confirmed when he came across a lot more of _them_ on his way to the kitchen (he was in some desperate need for some coffee now).

Halloween.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as his mood darkened by that one word.

He didn't always hate Halloween, in face he loved it…but so did his four year old daughter. Every year they would get so into the holiday that it would drive his wife crazy. She'd always let it slide though due to the smiles that occupied the father/daughter duo.

He missed those moments.

Now he despised the holiday as every aspect of it brought back memories of his late wife and daughter, memories that had his heart ripping in two every time.

He avoided trick-or-treaters due to the constant reminders of his little girl.

He avoided costumes because they reminded him of the costume parties he went to with his wife…it was one of thing she loved about Halloween; getting him to dress up in ridiculous looking costumes.

Pumpkins were the worst as the idea of carving or baking them brought memories that involved both of his girls.

He missed his girls _so much_.

***Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita***

Michael finally arrived into the kitchen, where he found Nikita rummaging through a few of Birkhoff's cupboards for something. They were still staying with the ex-Division computer hacker.

He sighed.

Nikita.

He should be happy with where he was as he finally had Nikita after all these years. He could finally be with her as he was free from Division but he wasn't, not at this moment at least.

He blamed the multiply pumpkins. Their presence is what started the memories up again for him in the first place.

"Hey." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice just before he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He hesitated a bit before he hugged her back, hoping that she wouldn't notice but she did. "You okay?" She questioned as she pulled out of his arms a bit, a concerned expression plastered on her face.

He blew out a breath, not sure which answer he should give her. He decided on the truth. "I'm not sure."

Her eyes softened a bit before she took his hand in hers and dragged him towards the back door. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

"What will cheer…me up?" He trailed off with an incredulous look on his face as he took in the sight of ten or so pumpkins lined up a few feet into Birkhoff's backyard.

_How is that going to cheer me up? _He mused to himself before he turned to face her with a questioning look. He didn't get much of an answer but when she moved her other hand out from behind her back, it was then that he finally noticed that she was holding something and not just any something…she was holding a wooden baseball bat.

He took the proffered bat after some hesitance before they approached the first pumpkin. He watched as she took a few steps back, giving him room and he couldn't help but wonder about how much she truly _knew _about the situation. Either way, she thought he needed to do this so he'd give it a try at least…it wouldn't hurt to give it a try right?

With a reassuring nod of her head, he turned his attention back to the pumpkin before he took his first swing at the offending vegetable. That swing was all it took before he took all his anger and repressed pain out on the blasted vegetable.

Once the first pumpkin was smashed to pieces, he walked over to her and placed a feather-like kiss to her temple as he whispered his thanks to her.

She had been right. He needed that and it was an action long overdue in his opinion.

He had spent the last decade avoiding his past as best he could; to avoid the pain that accompanied those memories.

But it was with that first swing that he realized that he could hand his past…as long as he had Nikita by his side, he could handle it.

And who knows…maybe someday he could look at a pumpkin and not feel all the negative emotions he's recently associated with the vegetable.

But until that day comes, he's going to enjoy bashing in the rest of those pumpkins with Nikita.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **I don't know why I could let it be some fluffy piece of Michael/Nikita baking a pumpkin pie or carving one or being out in the field picking them but they are trained assassins with baggage and I figured I'd work with that and I got this.

**Backstory: **Well it's clear about Michael's side of things but I had it in my mind that Nikita got the gist of Michael's hatred for pumpkins from Birkhoff (all he had to do was bring up that his late family loved Halloween and that would be enough of an answer for Nikita).

**A/N #2: **I also want to say thank you to all the readers for this 'story' and a special thanks to **Enx2103** and **Ghostwriter ** for leaving me a review. It truly means a lot to me that you guys (and whoever read this yet didn't review) are giving this a shot so thank you!

**Coming Up Next:** Vampire Diaries (Challenge) ***changed***

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>Oct. 25, 2011

**Edited: **Oct. 27, 2011**  
><strong>


	5. VD: Screwed Up

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries **  
>Character(s): <strong>Stefan, Damon and Elena**  
>Pairing: <strong>many

**Rating: **strong T (just to be safe because of the language)**  
>Words: <strong>1,308 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **A Evil!Stefan/Damon confrontation at the boarding house after the events of "The Reckoning" (ep. 3x05)  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>The dialogue just came to me. **  
><strong>

**Spoiler(s): **up to and including episode 3x05 ("The Reckoning")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>An extension of the boarding house scene in the end.

**A/N #1: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers but whether you want to keep tonight's episode in mind is up to you (VD 3x07 was a fantastic episode, don't you think?)

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Screwed Up"<strong>

"Where were you Damon?" Elena questioned, her voice cracking, as she was huddled into the leather couch at the boarding house with a glass of bourbon in her hands. She still couldn't believe how senior prank night had turned out all wrong.

Klaus wasn't supposed to show up. Tyler wasn't supposed to be turned into a hybrid. And the worst of all, Stefan wasn't supposed to _disappear _before her very eyes because that's what happened to the Stefan she knew, he disappeared and in his place was the vampire; the Ripper.

Damon sighed as he sat in the seat across from Elena. He could see the pain she was feeling through her eyes and even if he wasn't seeing it on her face, he could _feel_ it. He was so peeved at himself for running off with Katherine just because he had a fight with Elena…if he hadn't left, maybe he could have prevented some of the things that happened tonight. But he'd never know because he couldn't undo what was done that night.

"I shouldn't have left." He softly declared which caused Elena to cast her gaze down to the glass in her lap as she held back her tears.

She didn't want him to see how his absence had truly affected her. Throughout the whole night, she couldn't help but wonder where Damon was because in the past, he _always_ appeared when she truly needed him and it _hurt_ when that didn't happen tonight.

He noticed that she was slowly distancing herself from him and he wasn't going to have that. He placed his hand on her knee as he gave it a firm squeeze, bringing her doe eyes to meet his promising gaze. "I promise you, I will _never_ leave you again."

He wish he could say more, _do_ more, to help her through this but he couldn't help but be pleased with the small smile that she gave him as she fought her tears back. He would take the smile because it was a start. She needed him…it may not be as intense as his need for her but it's a start.

"Well isn't this cozy." Another voice interjected from the room's entrance, causing Damon to immediately stand, unconsciously placing himself between Elena and their intruder…who turned out to be a smug Stefan as he leaned against a wall, witnessing the scene that transpired between Damon and Elena moments ago.

"What are you doing here brother?" Damon questioned tensely as Elena sat stunned behind him. Neither one of them could believe that Stefan was _there_.

"Last I checked, I live here." Stefan retorted back as he made his way towards Damon's alcohol stash. "Klaus is gone but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns." He stated, mainly at Elena, before he took a swig of his new drink. "From now on, you're under my protection."

Damon didn't like the sound of that. "For Klaus' benefit." He sneered out because it was clearly evident in his brother's mannerisms that if _he_ had the choice, he wouldn't be here to protect some _human_ (nevermind the fact that said human was the love of his life before Klaus compelled the switch in his brother to turn off).

"Exactly." Stefan's emotionless answer made Elena flinch in her seat.

Damon scoffed as he took a few steps forward but he still remained in between Elena and his _brother_. "I can't believe it. Is this really what it's come down to? After everything we've done, you're just going to sit back and watch Klaus use her as a living blood bag?" Anyone could tell that Damon was holding back his anger when he said those words and the vampire couldn't believe that he was saying them to his brother of all people. Before it use to be Stefan that would try to reason with Damon and to get him to help out but now…it was as if the tables have turned completely.

"How should I put this…yes." Stefan stated with a shrug before he took another swig of his alcoholic drink. His brother's anger didn't phase the Ripper as he didn't really care…he was there to do his job, whether he liked it or not. He knew that he should care but he just didn't have it in him _to_ care.

Damon shook his head from side to side in a disappointed manner. "That's screwed up Stefan, even by my standards."

Stefan laughed. "Since when have I gone by your standards Damon?" Damon growled at the comment which caused a smirk to form on the younger Salvatore's face. "Besides, I thought out of everyone you'd be _pleased_ about where I am now."

The older Salvatore rolled his eyes. "I never wanted you to be on Klaus' side."

The Ripper shrugged as he finished the rest of his drink. "That may be true but you are the one that wanted me to embrace the vampire within and here I am in all my vampire glory and yet you seem…dissatisfied."

Damon flinched at the reminder of what he tried to get Stefan to become when he first arrived to Mystic Falls. It was true that he wanted Stefan to start drinking human blood but he didn't want him to loose complete control to become what he is now. The guy before him was not his brother…there was no doubt in Damon's mind on that statement.

"You're a real piece of work you know that."

Stefan snickered, taking that as a compliment whether Damon meant it as so or not. "Takes one to know one. The only difference now is that _I don't care_." He stated before he returned his glass back to the trolley. "You use to be like that you know…whatever happened to _that_ Damon?" Stefan questioned as he walked backwards to where he entered earlier as he never took his eyes off his older brother, who was giving him an ice cold stare. "Together we could have _ripped_ the town to shreds brother…just thinking about all the possibilities is making me thirsty." He stated as he licked his lips before a sinister smile formed on his face as the mental images of bloody bodies being scoured around the town grounds because of the two of them. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts before they became too much that he'd attack Elena in the moment (which wouldn't do Klaus any good) as he gave a dramatic sigh. "It's a shame you've gone _soft_ brother." He declared before he turned around to leave the room. "As you were!" He shouted back to them before he headed to the front door…he was feeling very thirsty at the moment.

Damon couldn't help the growl that escaped through his lips. He wanted to go and pummel Stefan to a pulp so badly in that moment but it was the feel of Elena's hand slip around his wrist that made him stop.

The vampire turned to face Elena, who was now standing, and he wasn't surprised to see the turmoil in her eyes again. It hadn't even occurred to him in the moment how Elena would take the confrontation between himself and his brother just now but he knew that she's had enough for the night.

"Let's get you home." Damon suggested before he subtly moved his hand in a way that go her hand off his wrist and into his own hand.

Elena could only nod as Damon led the way to the front door.

In a way Damon was right, she couldn't safely stay there anymore…not if Stefan was back. It wasn't that much safer at the Gilbert House either but she could only hope that Damon had a plan to keep her safe for the night.

That's all she could do at this point…she could only _hope_.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: **So how was that? Usually I would be thinking how I'd make that point in the episode into a Delena moment so it was a bit harder to make Stefan and Damon more of the leads in the scene while Elena was on the side lines. I hope I captured the boys properly but I gotta say; it was entertaining writing them this way.

**A/N #3: **Thanks you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Nikita, it means the world to me. A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and** Enx2103** for leaving me a review for the Nikita challenge...it brought a smile to my face on a gloomy day =D. THANK YOU!

**A/N #4: **Originally I had stated that this chapter would be a _Supernatural_ plot bunny but I ended up posting it as a new story titled **"A Moment In Time: It's Just The Beginning"** (under the _Supernatural_ category). I hope you guys check that out afterwards because I really like what my convention's inspiration cooked up. **So CHECK IT OUT and leave me a review there (and one here please!) You readers rock **and if you have a challenge in mind, let me know in a review too (just pick one of the fandom, a pairing and a scenario)**!  
><strong>

**Coming Up Next: **Vampire Diaries (challenge)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>Oct. 27, 2011**  
><strong>


	6. VD: Backseat No More

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore (mainly)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Damon/Elena (one-sided) and Damon/Stefan (sibling dynamic)

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>279 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 3x08 – Elena says 'call me later' to Damon before hanging up…how does Damon take to being talked to like she had moments ago.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>This came to me while I was watching the episode for the fourth time within two days.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 3x08 ("Ordinary People")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Damon is on his way to check on Stefan while Elena arrives at Alaric's apartment before meeting up with Rebekah.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Backseat No More"<strong>

"_Call me later." _

He rolled his eyes when he only heard the dial tone after her words; his eyes never straying from the sight of his exhausted brother as he pocketed his cell phone.

It really irritated him how she could rudely hang up on him time and time again but he always let it slide. He let _many_ things slide when it came to her and a majority of the time; he didn't understand why he would do such a thing.

He had more experience when it came to life yet he let _her_ call the shots. On a strategic level, that wasn't a smart move and he _knew_ that but it turned out that his head wasn't always the one in charge.

It was his undead heart that ultimately decided what he did lately.

It is what's telling him to let the love of his life do things her way for the time being. It's also his heart that was telling him that he needed to do something, anything, to help his brother, who was chained up in the old Forbes' cellar.

He sighed as he reached for the lock to the cellar.

He was about to do something that he knew that she wouldn't approve of but this wasn't about _her_, this was about _his_ brother and when it came to saving Stefan, the eldest Salvatore was finally going to try things _his_ way.

"You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked up in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits." He rolled his eyes for his brother's greeting before he stepped inside the makeshift cell.

_Show time. _

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **How was that? I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever posted so far...I'm not sure. I hope I fulfilled the challenge Jen! I hope to see a review from my fantastic readers! =D

**A/N #2:** Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...I'm loving the thoughts that I get to read.

**A/N #3: *SPOILER FOR EPISODE*** I just want to say that when Rebekah was explaining to Elena that Esther was a witch and that she couldn't be because it wasn't possible to be a witch and a vampire...I squealed because I couldn't believe how similar Rebekah's words were to the ones that I had written for Casey when she was talking to Elena in the latest chapter of **"A Journal To Find A Lost Soul"**. It completely made my day...as well as the Delena goodness at the end of the episode =D. **  
><strong>

**Coming Up Next: **Vampire Diaries (challenge)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>Nov. 4, 2011

**Edited: **Nov. 27, 2011


	7. VD: All Work and No Play

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood**  
>Pairing: <strong>pre-Caroline/Tyler

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>632 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Caroline/Tyler dealing with midterms. (Because supernatural or not, they have to deal with school too!)  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I just handed in an assignment today so I figured I might use that in some way.

**Spoiler(s): **First two seasons.  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Post-Sacrifice. In my mind, the sacrifice happened in April which also means that Caroline/Tyler haven't officially hooked up yet (which happens in 3x01).

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>All Work and No Play"<strong>

It was a beautiful mid-May weekend in Mystic Falls. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all was momentarily silent when it came to supernatural activity. It had been a couple weeks since the whole sacrifice went down, leaving many loose ends in Klaus' escape, but it seemed like that dreadful event was decades ago for this one Mystic Falls resident as Tyler's eyes roamed around a certain vampire's living room.

The werewolf was grateful for all that drama to be over but at the moment, he was extremely bored. He had been starring at her walls for the last twenty minutes, tapping his pen against his book yet she still didn't notice.

He sighed. "Caroline."

Nothing.

"Caroline." He called again when he didn't see any sort of reaction that indicated that she heard him the first time.

He knew that she was able to hear him, what with her super vampire hearing and all, so it irritated him when she flat out ignored him.

"Caroline!" He shouted which caused the vampire in question to snap her attention to the werewolf across the room.

"What Tyler! Can't you see I'm a little busy right now." She exclaimed with a glare pointed at him as she gestured to the pile of notes in her lap.

"I'm bored." Tyler stated with a sigh as he closed his own book.

Caroline groaned as she ran her hair through her blonde hair. Ever since they started hanging out together, she's been picking up a few cues when it came to Tyler and one of them happened to be that he got bored _very_ easily.

"Why are we stuck inside when we _should_ be out celebrating, I mean, it's not everyday that you live through an Original's attack right?" Tyler rationalized in hopes that the vampire would be up for some partying since she was definitely into that type of stuff before all this supernatural stuff entered their lives. It also helped that it was a gorgeous day outside and he'd rather be out there than inside.

Caroline sighed. "Right."

"Then why the hell do we have our noses crammed into the spines of our books?"

"Because whether we like it or not Ty we still have finals coming up." Caroline stated before she returned her attention back to her chemistry notes. She might understand the chemistry between people _very _well but when it came to the science kind, it truly confused the heck out of her.

Tyler groaned as he buried his head into his hands. "In a month Caroline, why are we studying _now_? We just got our lives back…we should be _celebrating_."

"We already celebrated enough Tyler, it's time to focus." She stated once again without taking her attention off her notes.

She knew that Tyler had a point and the fact that she's a vampire should be an advantage for her when it came to retaining information but she figured that they've celebrated enough as it is already. She knew that Elena wouldn't be up to celebrating because of Stefan's abrupt departure with Klaus and she knew that Bonnie wouldn't be up to it either since she's trying to help Elena in any way she can in locating Stefan (or Bonnie was off on a date with Jeremy). With her two best friends being too busy to hang, that left her with Tyler. The vampire knew she could go out and party with Tyler but she just wasn't ready for wherever that road could lead her with the werewolf. So instead she figured studying would be the safer option.

Unfortunately Tyler took the hint as he picked up his notes again. "You're no fun." He grumbled to himself as he picked up where he left off in his studies.

The vampire rolled her eyes for the werewolf's comment but it didn't stop the small twitch in her lip when she got to the chemistry section about opposites attracting.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **How was that? I had the dialogue typed when I originally got the challenge a couple of weeks ago but I got the inspiration to write the rest when I got home. I'm not use to writing Forwood of any kind so I hope I did okay. You know the drill, let me know in a review! =D

**A/N #2:** Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...I'm loving the thoughts that I get to read.

**A/N #3: **On a separate note about my other stories, I have one more month of the semester to go before final exams start so hopefully by then I'll have enough time to get writing on my stories but thank you so much for your patience and sticking with me. As much as I'd love to write day in and day out, unfortunately school needs to come first. **Thanks again for the support!**

**Coming Up Next:** Life With Derek (challenge)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>November 15, 2011


	8. LWD: Revealing More Than Necessary

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Life With Derek**  
>Character(s): <strong>Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald**  
>Pairing: <strong>Derek/Casey (kinda)

**Rating: **K**  
>Words: <strong>197 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **The ideas that bug her the most are usually the ones she accidentally gives him.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Watching "Power Failure" and it was during the dinner when Casey brought up prefects did the idea hit me.

**Spoiler(s): **all of series  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>sometime when Derek and Casey are at Queens.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Revealing More Than Necessary"<strong>

She did it again. It has happened so many times at this point that she'd lost count of all the times that she'd manage to repeat the horrendous act. Yet he always remembered them.

Derek relished in the moment every time Casey managed to slip up. Usually it would hurt him when she thought so lowly of him but he would always brush the feeling away when with those thoughts came ideas that never even crossed his mind…he was more amused when those ideas first came from her lips.

Like the time when she was dating Sam and she told him to stay away from Emily. It never crossed his mind to _use_ Emily to get back at Casey for dating his best friend by dating hers. He just needed another French partner for the project.

Or the time when Mr. Lassiter made him a prefect. At first Derek wasn't going to accept the job; he was too cool for that. That is until Casey mentioned the fact that prefects had more power in the school…that appealed to him _very_ much.

Those events only happened during the first year of them living together. Many more had occurred over the years after that, much to Casey's annoyance.

And it was all thanks to Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **I know it's short but it's what popped into my mind when I was watching that particular episode. So what do you think?

**A/N #2: **Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries (first time I wrote for Forwood), it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...I'm loving the thoughts that I get to read and it means the world that you're leaving your thoughts behind for me to read. THANK YOU!

**A/N #3: **I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'm closing in on my final evaluation for the semester before I'm free to my winter break. So bare with me because once Dec. 7th comes, I'm hoping to be able to turn my muse back on and get started on writing the next chapters for hopefully a few of my stories. Wish me luck! (Good luck to those that have exams coming up as well!)

**Coming Up Next: **Life with Derek (challenge)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>November 27, 2011


	9. LWD: Future Deadline

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Life With Derek**  
>Character(s): <strong>Derek Venturi (and mentions of Casey McDonald)**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T (language)**  
>Words: <strong>287 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **"Trying to re-plan my future majors before my 3pm class." Derek-centric.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Apparently Enx2103 wanted me to use my own tweeted quote against me but with Derek in the situation so this is what I came up with.

**Spoiler(s): **All LWD episodes  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Summer between Derek's 1st and 2nd year at Queens.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Future Deadline"<strong>

He was screwed.

There was no doubt about it. How was he supposed to plan the next three years of his life in the next hour?

He had no fucking clue.

He remembered thinking about it before, no thanks to Casey. He was busy watching his show one day when she started talking about all the opportunities and classes she couldn't wait to experience in their second year at Queens. He was annoyed by that because not even a week had gone by since they finished their first year and she was already thinking about the next. It _really_ irritated him.

But looking back now he couldn't help but think that _maybe_ she was on to something. He couldn't dwell on that now because in less than an hour, he was expected to enroll into his desired major and the courses that go with it for the upcoming school year yet he had no clue what major he was doing…not off the top of his head anyways (he remembered that it had a complicated name to it).

The only good thing about having a keener stepsister was that she took notes pertaining to his future as well as to hers when she was doing them. Now he just had to _find_ them.

He groaned when he looked around his trashed room. There was absolutely no way that he'd find the notes in time.

He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started dialing in her number. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_, he thought as he waited for her to pick up.

He just hoped that she'd be more worried about the fast approaching deadline he had than on the fact that _he_ called _her_ for help.

* * *

><p><strong>*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **It's not really what I had to deal with when I tweeted the quote in the first place but I remembered having to search for my stuff before enrollment time (I figured that Derek would get himself in that position too). I'm kind of like Casey in the whole research thing yet like Derek when it comes to misplacing things.

**A/N #2: **Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet on Life with Derek, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...I'm loving the thoughts that I get to read and it means the world that you're leaving your thoughts behind for me to read. THANK YOU!

**A/N #3: **I just wanted to let all you LWD fans know that I just updated my _Life with Derek/Vampire Diaries _crossover "A Journey To Find a Lost Soul" so I hope you all check it out!

**Coming Up Next:** Nikita (plot bunny)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> December 10, 2011


	10. Nikita: Reason to Fight

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Nikita**  
>Character(s): <strong>Owen Elliott with brief mentions of Nikita and Michael **  
>Pairing: <strong>Slight Nikita/Owen

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>237 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 2x10 – He'd do anything for her, there was no doubt about it.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Watching the Nikita/Owen scenes in the mid-season finale.

**Spoiler(s): **up to 2x10 "Guardians"  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Middle of the episode when Nikita first arrives at Owen's place (think between their last late night talk and the breakfast talk).

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Reason to Fight"<strong>

He couldn't sleep that night…and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was stuck sleeping on the couch. It had everything to do with the fact that Nikita was sleeping just in the other room; in his bed.

He still couldn't believe that she was here…asking him for his help. She already had her _team_ back across the world so why would she need him?

Deep down he was thrilled that she needed him again but he couldn't help but wonder where Michael was. He couldn't help but wonder what else had happened since he last saw her because he knew that she was holding back when it came to telling him.

He could see the hesitance in her body language, the tension in her shoulders and that glare she sent him whenever she didn't want to talk about something. He knew when to butt out but then again, he also knew that she was going to crack soon from all that stress and he vowed that he'd help her through it.

As Owen was drifting off to sleep, he vowed to himself that he'd help Nikita in any way he can, whether it pertained to the mission or not because he owed it to her.

It wasn't just owing her back for saving his life multiple of times…it was because she gave him a reason to fight back.

_She_ gave him a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **How was that? Even though I am a Mikita fan, I can't help but cheer on those Nikita/Owen moments on the show! What can I say, I'm a sucker for love triangles. It also helps that Maggie has great chemistry with both Shane and Devon.

**A/N #2: **Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet on Life with Derek, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...I'm loving the thoughts that I get to read and it means the world that you're leaving your thoughts behind for me to read. THANK YOU!

**A/N #3: **A little heads up but I've added another fandom to this _story_ (NCIS: Los Angeles). I just can't get enough of it (especially season 2 & 3). Also...just in case I don't update anything before then, **Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Coming Up Next:** Supernatural (challenge)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>December 16, 2011


	11. SPN: I Prefer Cherry

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Supernatural**  
>Character(s): <strong>Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>582 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Dean and Jo arguing about pie.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>My own experience when I find out that there is no more pie for me to eat.

**Spoiler(s): **Nothing specific.  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>AU yet set in the universe of when the Titanic didn't sink (ep. 6x17 "My Heart Will Go On").

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Prefer Cherry"<strong>

She was having a very bad day. There was no doubt in her mind that she just experienced the worst hunting experience possible. She wanted to drink the night away and just forget about the whole thing but she knew she wouldn't.

Instead her plans consisted of one beer and the last slice of her mom's pie. Her mom makes the best pie around.

She was heading straight for the kitchen when she heard a long moan. She stopped in her tracks before her curiosity got the best of her and she went to investigate.

When she arrived in the kitchen, the scene before her not only shocked her but it angered her immediately.

"What are you doing?"

Dean Winchester turned his head, his mouth full of food. "What's it look like I'm doing?" He snarked before he grabbed his beer to help wash down his delicious snack.

"Is that my mom's pie?" Jo Harvelle questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah and?"

"The _last_ slice of my mom's pie?" She questioned as she hurried towards the fridge, hoping that her pie slice was still in its spot and not currently in front of Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes as he gathered another forkful of the delicious dessert. "She made a new one, no big deal."

"Dean! I was saving that for when I got back! You're not even supposed to be here!" Jo immediately protested as she slammed the fridge door shut; there was no lone pie slice inside.

She was looking forward to eating _her_ saved pie slice after the awful hunt she just completed. If she had known that Dean would be here when she returned, she would have eaten the damn dessert before she left because she knew, from past experience, that if she left any form of dessert behind, it was bound to be gone after one of Dean's visits to the salvage yard.

"Well I am and she's the one that mentioned there was pie in the first place." He stated before he ate more of his pie. It wasn't his fault that he was eating _her_ pie. Everyone knew that the moment that _pie_ was mentioned, he would zone out and look for the mentioned dessert until he consumed it all.

"Why didn't you have a slice from the new pie?" She questioned with her arms crossed over her chest.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I prefer cherry."

"And the new pie is?" She asked, noticing that the new pie was currently cooling off on the table beside Dean.

Dean purposefully chose that time to eat another forkful of pie, delaying his answer which irritated Jo a bit more. He slowed his chewing down and he was very pleased when he saw the fire in her eyes grow. He took another swig of his beer before he deemed himself ready to talk. "Cherry." He said with a smirk.

Jo let loose an irritated growl.

Dean chuckled as he gathered the last pieces of his pie onto his fork. "So how was the hunt?"

She shook her head in a disbelieving fashion. "You're unbearable you know that."

"You should be use to it by now sweetheart." He stated with a laugh before he ate the last pieces of his pie.

He didn't hesitate in cutting the new cherry pie into its standard pieces as he chewed.

It didn't surprise Jo when Dean placed one of the newly cut slices onto his plate.

What did surprise her was the fact that he had cut one out for her too.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Happy New Year! I know it's been awhile but how was that? **Let me know in a review please!**

**A/N #2: **Did everyone enjoy the _Supernatural_ last night with the Time God? Personally I thought Dean looked awesome in clothes from 1944 and Sam/Jody made a great team together. I'm excited to see the next episode (7x13) after seeing the promo (VD's Sara Canning aka Jenna is guest starring!). Unfortunately for us…we gotta wait for Feb. 3 until then.

**Coming Up Next: **NCIS Los Angeles (plot bunny)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>January 14, 2012


	12. NCIS LA & SPN: Surprise Manhunt

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles and Supernatural **  
>Character(s): <strong>Kensi Blye (mainly) with Marty Deeks (cameo) and Winchester brothers (mentioned)**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>398 words

**Requested By: **none **  
>ChallengeSummary:** Kensi's in for a shock when her past partners are seen all over the California news...especially when they are supposed to be dead to the government.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I was watching NCIS: LA as Kensi was being as kickass as ever and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she were connected to the Winchesters somehow.

**Spoiler(s): **_SPN_ (up to and including 7x06) and _NCIS: LA_ (up to and including 3x04)  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>_SPN_ 7x06 "Slash Fiction" and season 3 for _NCIS: LA_ (nothing specific except that Kensi and Deeks are partners and Hetty's back at work)

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Surprise Manhunt"<strong>

She couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all the bad things that she's experienced in her line of work, _this_ had never crossed her mind. She never thought it was even a remote possibility of this ever happening.

Today was like every other day for NCIS Junior Special Agent Kensi Blye…that is, until she managed to catch the news at work.

She was running a little late that day since Hetty had signed off for the agent to get her annual physical done for the agency. So when she entered the bullpen, she hadn't noticed what had grabbed everyone's attention until her partner, LAPD-NCIS Liaison Detective Marty Deeks, had made a comment.

"Man, these guys don't mess around." Deeks stated but it was the lack of a joking tone that had alerted Kensi in the first place. Her partner was always the goof-off in the office so for him to be this serious off the job was saying something.

It wasn't until she turned her attention to the plasma screen did her eyes widen as she tried not to make her surprise that noticeable.

Because there on the screen for all of California to see was security footage of none other than Sam and Dean Winchester, who were killing all the hostages in the bank heist they orchestrated that morning.

_**"****The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California.**_**" **The reporter declared as Sam and Dean's mug shots from a prior arrest were brought up onto the screen.

Kensi couldn't breathe; she couldn't even process what was happening around her as she continued to stare at the two mug shots before switching her attention to the security footage again.

They were just as she remembered but she couldn't help but feel like something was off with the footage.

She ignored the fact that innocent blood was just spilled because that wasn't the thing that was bugging her the most. She wasn't heartless to think that but with her job and what she'd experienced in her life, she wasn't new when it came to the concept of death. But in this situation, she knew in her heart that Sam and Dean would _never_ kill innocents and she was willing to go with her gut when it reassured her of what her heart was preaching.

_That couldn't be Sam and Dean in the footage. My cousins don't kill innocents…they save them…and they need my help. _

* * *

><p><strong>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Alright in my mind I have Kensi Blye being Sam and Dean Winchester's cousin (John Winchester and Kensi's mother were siblings) who knows about what Sam and Dean do for a living yet instead of becoming a hunter, she's a special agent for NCIS. The idea came to me when I was watching the SPN episode while my interest in NCIS LA had been renewed. **So what do you think? Let me know in a review!**

**A/N #2: **Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my late two snippets from Nikita and Supernatural, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Enx2103**, **Azaelle** and **Ghostwriter** for leaving me a review for the two snippets...I'm loving the thoughts that I get to read and it means the world that you're leaving your thoughts behind for me to read. THANK YOU for giving this a chance!

**Coming Up Next: **Vampire Diaries (challenge)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>January 17, 2012


	13. VD: Thinking Positive

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Klaus and Caroline Forbes**  
>Pairing: <strong>pre-Klaus/Caroline

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>326 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Klaus/Caroline….fluff. (That's all that she gave me as the challenge!)  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I just couldn't help going in deeper when it came to K/C's first scene alone together.

**Spoiler(s): **up to and including ep. 3x11 "Our Town" (or basically up to Caroline's 18th birthday)  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Tag on to 3x11 during the Klaus/Caroline scene.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Thinking Positive"<strong>

_Collateral damage._

That's all the vampire was supposed to be…her being bitten was all part of the plan to get more of the council's members on his side against Stefan but that all changed when he finally saw her.

She was broken, scared and very vulnerable; a sight he wasn't use to when it came to the blonde. Usually she had this spitfire attitude and a will to fight back that he had found refreshing. It kind of reminded him of how Rebekah was back when she truly was Caroline's age; back when they were human.

Yet he didn't see that in Caroline now as she laid in her bed, buried in her blanket as she rode through the werewolf bite's effects as they took over her body from time to time.

He thought she would beg for his blood but she surprised him when she didn't. Instead she was asking all these vague questions that he just knew she was dying, no pun intended, to ask someone. Who better than an Original right?

So since it was her birthday and he was always a sucker for those, he opened up and told her about the positives of being a vampire. While she only focused on the negatives that came with being a vampire, he reminded her that as an immortal, she could explore the world, experience different cultures, dive into things she never thought she'd have the guts to do when she was human.

The possibilities were endless for her now that she was a vampire and Klaus could see that understanding click in her mind before he offered his blood to her one more time.

As she sucked his blood from his wrist, he could feel the eager pull that she was creating and he couldn't help but smile.

She had great potential as a vampire…he just hoped that she didn't become collateral damage once again before she could truly live her vampire life.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1:** Alright so how was that? That's the first time I wrote for Klaus (so I hope I did alright) and I was both surprised and pleased when the scene between the two vampires happened on the show. Definitely an inspiration boost. I'm now even more excited for this pairing after some of the photos I saw of Klaus/Caroline in an upcoming episode (3x14). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed (so let me know if you did ;D)!

**A/N #2: **Thank you for all those that reviewed the last chapter and for checking it out in the first place. It was the first time I was writing for _NCIS: Los Angeles_ so I hope I did it justice (I hope the crossover aspect was alright)...just like I hope I did this one justice too. **THANK YOU!**

**Coming Up Next:** Supernatural/Dark Angel (plot bunny)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> January 19, 2012


	14. SPN & DA: Drudging Up The Past

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Supernatural and Dark Angel**  
>Character(s): <strong>Dean Winchester/Alec McDowell and Sally/Rachel Berrisford**  
>Pairing: <strong>past**-**Alec/Rachel

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>349 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **"Either she was a doppelganger or she had gotten her hands on the body of his first love."

**Inspiration: **The mere fact that Jensen Ackles and Meghan Ory (DA reunion!) were in a scene together in SPN since their DA episode back in 2002 (I can't believe it's been 10 years already!).

**Spoiler(s): **SPN - 7x11 "Adventures in Babysitting" and DA – 2x11 "The Berrisford Agenda"  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Set in the Supernatural world yet the years are of that of the Dark Angel world.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. _This is posted in celebration of **Dean Winchester's birthday!** (I always post something on Dean's birthday ;D)_

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*DA*SPN*DA*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Drudging Up The Past"<strong>

He couldn't believe he froze like that.

Many in the room would believe that he froze at the sight of Krissy's tears when the blonde Vetala, Marlene, was about to take the final bite out of Krissy's father, Lee Chambers, but that wasn't the case.

How he wished that was the case because the true reason he froze was due to old memories popping up when he wished they had remained buried inside.

Yet before he could truly stop it, memories of a vibrant and loving teenager with chocolate brown hair and dazzling brown eyes to match popped into his brain. Her blissful smile that always appeared during one of her lessons or when they were just alone together came to his mind before the look of utter betrayal and fear replaced them as she ran from him.

He hadn't thought about _her_ in the longest time yet the sight of the brunette Vetala, Sally, who was holding Krissy hostage, was the trigger to those memories. Either Sally was a doppelganger or she had gotten her hands on the body of his first love.

Rachel.

He remembered how he was sent to replace her piano teacher or how he was to extract the files her father had on Manticore. He remembered how her mere presence had turned his world upside down, having him question all that he knew when it came to the outside world; all thanks to Manticore.

It was the moment that Krissy stabbed the blade into the creature's heart did he finally snap out of his daze. As the creature's face changed to her true form before her lifeless body hit the ground, it reminded him of _where_ he was, _who_ he was again and the simple fact that he didn't just see Rachel die once again.

He wasn't X5-494 anymore; the ruthless assassin.

He wasn't Alec McDowell anymore; the name he created with the help of another X5 beauty.

He was Dean Winchester; the _human_ hunter that would do whatever it took so that kids like Krissy didn't end up like him in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*DA*SPN*DA*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Alright so in my mind, Dean and Alec are the same person. There is no need to know _where_ the fandoms meshed with one another (maybe Manticore found and took Dean back and it was only after the series end, when Dean was in his early 20s, was he able to get himself back to John and Sam); I just wanted the past of Alec to basically bite Dean in the butt when confronted with the creature doppelganger. **Either way, what did you think? **

**A/N #2: **Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet on Vampire Diaries (the hits were my only clue that people were enjoying it), it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **NCIS: Los Angeles Crossover (plot bunny)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>January 24, 2012


	15. NCIS LA & Nikita: 24 Years of Waiting

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles and Nikita**  
>Character(s): <strong>G. Callen and Nikita (some of the OSP team)**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>872 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Two months was all it took to make an everlasting impression…enough of one to spend 24 years searching for the other.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I was watching a Callen-centric _NCIS: LA_ episode and the idea popped up into my head.

**Spoiler(s): **post-2x08 "London Calling" (_Nikita_)  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>2011. Season 2 for _Nikita_ and Season 3 for _NCIS: Los Angeles_.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. I apology for any grammatical/spelling errors (I tried to get them all before posting).

* * *

><p><strong>*Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Twenty-Four Years of Waiting"<strong>

It's been about a week since she first laid eyes on him.

Although many years had passed, she could still see the teenager she once knew in the man that she now had her eyes on [for the past week]. The very man who, as a teenager, showed her much love in a world where she was brushed aside very often.

She remembered his brief stay with her foster family from long ago. She may have been only five years old at the time, but he made an everlasting impression on her (so much so that she got his name tattooed on her left arm years later as a reminder; G.卡連). When her foster parents showed no love to her in the privacy of their own home, he was the one that stepped up and took care of her. For two months, all his attention was on her as he took care of her with the basics while trying to cheer her up and make her beautiful smile show up more often. It was definitely the best two months of her childhood, so when he left once he turned eighteen, she was crushed…as crushed as a five year old could get.

Yet here she was now, in Los Angeles, seeing him for the first time in twenty-four years…and it was all thanks to her nerd back in on the East coast.

She was so close yet so far away from him. For the longest time she wanted to find him; both for answers and to simply say _thanks_ for those two months he had given her. She didn't think she'd ever find him yet that was all before Division discovered her. Their technology gave her hope that she could one day find her foster brother yet she never had the opportunity to do so. Until now.

With Birkhoff now on her team, Nikita had the resources she needed through him to find her foster brother. It was around the time that Michael decided to stay in London to get to know his son, Max, did Birkhoff finally get a hit.

After reading his impressive file, Nikita figured that she could hit two birds with one stone by going out to find him, not only to reunite but to also ask for temporary help with her mission against Division since Birkhoff wasn't experienced enough in the field like her, Michael or Owen (who was still searching for the guardians in Europe).

Normally she'd never bring a civilian into her fight but her foster brother had quite a record, with many references to him being a legendary agent of sorts…a true born operator. If anyone could be her temporary partner, it would be him…the legendary Mr. G. Callen.

***Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita***

Someone was watching him. It wasn't some innocent look like some girl was checking him out or something intense like when he's been made while undercover. The feeling was like a mix of the two but he knew for certain that _someone_ was following him.

It was only by the fourth day that he did something about it since he was getting the feeling while on a current mission with the team. He knew that Eric would already have cameras on him and the team to provide extra coverage so he figured now would be the perfect time.

"Hey Eric, check the cameras for anyone having a particular interest in me." Callen slightly ordered as he maintained his nonchalant cover as Kensi was conversing with their target.

"Is there something we should know about G?" Sam questioned into his comm. link as he shifted his attention between his partner and the team's target.

Callen turned the page of his newspaper as he pretended to read it. "Someone's watching me and I don't think it's who we're after."

"It could be the Asian chick who's about a few feet behind Sam. She's on the phone but she keeps looking your way Callen." Deeks offered since he was the only team member that was able to look that particular way without making it look suspicious.

"Got it. I'm running her through facial recognition." Eric stated as he punched in a few commands into his computer back at Ops. It took awhile but once he got a match, he was stunned by what it uncovered. "Uh guys…you're not going to believe this."

"Spit it out Eric." Sam stated as he watched Kensi walk away from their target, having completed her part of the mission (she had planted the bug/tracker onto their suspect just as planned).

Eric gulped. "According to the database, this woman was killed on death row six years ago."

The team was stunned into silence for a moment before Deeks asked the most vital question; "This woman got a name?"

"Nikita Meers."

Callen's head immediately snapped up, forgetting his position as his eyes went to the spot that Deeks had said he had seen the woman before. Her name was all he needed for recognition to set in for him; she was the toddler he had left behind in his escape…the only other being he allowed himself to call his sister.

"Find her Eric…find Nikita." Callen commanded before he disconnected his comm. link.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita*NCIS:LA*Nikita*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **I figured since Callen had spent his childhood in **_37_** foster homes, why can't one of them be Nikita's own foster home (when she was with Gary and Caroline Meers)? So what do you think? I might expand the idea later on into a multi-chapter but for now, it's just a snippet.

**A/N #2: **Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet on my SPN/DA snippet, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBC (plot bunny)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>March 9, 2012


	16. VD: Idiots

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore (mainly)**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>163 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x01 – Damon's insight on how stubborn and stupid a certain couple can be.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Damon's always right...that mantra gave me the idea.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x01 ("Growing Pain")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>After Stefan leaves Damon in the Gilbert kitchen in the season 4 premiere.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Idiots"<strong>

_"Now let me try to fix it."_

Damon rolled his eyes as his brother's parting words resonated through his brain.

There was no door number three; he would know. If they didn't have to die to be turned into a vampire then _maybe_ there was a chance but there wasn't. There wasn't a cure for vampirism; there wasn't and there never will be.

But once again, Stefan wasn't listening to Damon. It seemed to be a common theme between them; Stefan ignored Damon's pleas in 1864, Stefan ignored Damon's request for help in 1912 and now Stefan was ignoring Damon now when it came to Elena.

Damon sighed as he poured himself another drink.

When would their pathetic group realize that they shouldn't be listening to an inexperienced eighteen year old doppelganger?

It didn't seem to matter as everyone in their group would side with Elena which meant that the vampire was stuck following the orders of a mere fledgling now.

_Oh joy._

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **How was that? Now that was the shortest chapter I've posted but I just thought of it now and I had to share it but it did bring to light another plot bunny for me. I hope to see a review from my fantastic readers! =D

**A/N #2:** Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Nikita/NCIS: LA, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter, Azaelle, Oloryn, GhostForce1911 **and **The Little Things In Life** for leaving me a review...I'm loving the thoughts that I get to read. **I hope I get to read more of them!**

**Coming Up Next: **Vampire Diaries (plot bunny)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>October 11, 2012


	17. VD: New Plan

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
><strong>

**Character(s): **Klaus Mikaelson (mainly) with mentions of other characters**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>189 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x01 – Klaus' thoughts after snapping Rebekah's neck.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I had one plot bunny that stemmed from Klaus yet I couldn't write it since he should have no idea of it so this came out instead.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x01 ("Growing Pain")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>After Klaus snapped Rebekah's neck in the season 4 premiere.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"New Plan"<strong>

_Stupid Rebekah. _Klaus thought as he stormed through the mansion. The hybrid didn't regret disowning his only sister, the only family member who had loved him unconditionally. She had betrayed him; she killed Elena and she just destroyed the only bags of Elena's human blood that he had.

It seemed that Rebekah's presence had ruined the brief joy he had in being back in his body once again. Rebekah always seemed to rain on his parade as she made everything about her. She didn't understand; it seems like nobody ever would.

Not only did he have to deal with a council that knew of his true identity but now he had another useless doppelganger, another Katherine.

Speaking of…he should really get back to hunting her down for her own betrayal to him.

But there had to be some way to get his blood source back. His supply couldn't end with Elena Gilbert…he wouldn't allow it to.

Klaus quickly searched for his phone and he called one of the many witches he had listed in his contacts. He will find a way to get Elena to be a human again and he will use that to bargain with her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **I know it's short but I didn't know what else to add without it getting too out of hand. Do you think Klaus will find a way to turn Elena human again? I have an idea and it will be explained in my next plot bunny (to be posted on Monday). Its not really a crossover but I needed a character to act like a fan so that she could be my mouth piece and that's where the crossover aspect comes in (you could easily think of the two LWD characters as OC for the plot bunny). ANYWAYS, what did you think on my take on Klaus?

**A/N #2:** Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! I have to get back to my cinema paper and my genetics cramming, so have a great weekend everyone!

**Coming Up Next: **Life with Derek/Vampire Diaries Crossover (plot bunny yet VD-centric)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>October 13, 2012


	18. VD & LWD: Door Number Three

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Life with Derek (with mentions of Vampire Diaries)**  
><strong>

**Character(s): **Casey McDonald and Emily Davis (mentions of VD characters)**  
>Pairing:<strong> none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>348 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Semi-crossover. Casey and Emily are fans of the television show _Vampire Diaries_. After watching the season 4 premiere, Casey has a possible solution in mind for her favorite characters on the hit vampire show.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>This came to me but since none of the VD characters (aside from Elena...possibly) would know about it, I decided to write it from a viewer's perspective. So basically my thoughts are being voiced through Casey.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x01 ("Growing Pain"). You don't need to watch LWD to understand this.  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Casey and Derek are at Queens University (post-LWD series).

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*LWD*VD*LWD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Door Number Three"<strong>

"You know they actually have a door number three…they all do really." Casey stated after the credits finished for the season four premiere of her favorite show.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned from her spot on the couch in Casey's apartment. With Derek away on a hockey tournament with his university team, Casey used that to her advantage and she invited Emily over for a _Vampire Diaries_ day in celebration of the new season starting.

"Esther's plan but then again, Elena may have blocked it out of her memory." Casey stated as she moved to clean up the family room. Empty popcorn bowls and pop cans were spread out over every surface.

Emily's brow furrowed as she followed Casey's actions to clean up. "Care to refresh my memory."

"Well in episode fifteen of the last season, Esther had planned on tapping into the dark magic so that she could perform the reversal spell on her children." Casey explained as she moved towards the kitchen with Emily hot on her tail.

Emily snapped her fingers in a 'eureka' moment, not completely fazed by how accurate her best friend recalled some details to the show. "So that she could kill them by having Finn as the sacrifice since they were all linked. I remember now."

Casey smiled to her best friend before she tossed the trash away. "Exactly now what if they had that reversal spell? I'm not sure if it would only work on the Original family since they were the first turned but what if that spell was possible? That would be their door number three." She reasoned and she was pleased when she noticed this glint in Emily's eyes as if she just knew where Casey's idea was leading to.

"And not just for Elena but for Caroline and the Salvatores too." Emily added with a smile of her own on her face.

Casey's smile widened. "I see you're catching on."

"The question is, will it ever cross their minds?" Emily asked while she thought up of a possible answer.

Casey shrugged as she moved to grab another drink for herself and Emily. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*LWD*VD*LWD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Just like Casey and Emily, we'll just have to wait and see. So what do you think? Is it such a farfetched idea to think along those lines? I don't know if the idea has passed anyone else's minds but it definitely has my mind whirling with possibilities. This is actually the idea I was hoping to put into Klaus' insight in the previous chapter but as you can see, Klaus can't really have the information that we do.

**A/N #2:** Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! The next VD-inspired chapter will be up on Wednesday (before the new episode) since it's my own take on what is to come for 4x02 with the spoilers I've come across (its not really spoilerish because I doubt my idea will be made canon...if it did that would be something huh?). Have a great Monday everyone!

**Coming Up Next: **Vampire Diaries (plot bunny for 4x02)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>October 15, 2012


	19. VD: Supernatural Source

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert (mentioned)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Damon/Elena/Stefan triangle angst (yet not the focus)

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>345 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x02 – Why can't a certain newborn vampire stomach the blood she ingests?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Based upon the rumors of Elena not reacting well to her new blood diet.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x01 ("Growing Pain")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Sometime shortly after Elena transitions…theoretically this is a scene I thought might take place during the upcoming episode (4x02).

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Supernatural Source"<strong>

Damon and Stefan were huddled around the couch as a weak Elena laid on top of it. Neither brother knew what was causing Elena to puke up the blood she ingested.

They've tried everything they could think of. After she started puking up the animal blood in the woods, Stefan rushed Elena back to the boarding house to get one of Damon's blood bags. Unfortunately Elena puked that up too moments later.

"Why isn't anything working?" Stefan questioned as he sat by Elena's side. Elena was getting too close to looking like she did when Pastor Young had captured them a few days ago.

Damon's brow furrowed before a thought crossed his mind. "Well there is one thing we haven't tried yet." He stated before he bit into his wrist. He then dripped some of his blood into Elena's mouth.

Stefan tried to move Damon's arm away but both brothers froze when Elena subconsciously moved towards the blood source before she latched her new fangs into Damon's flesh.

After Elena drank a reasonable amount, Damon pulled his arm away. When Elena didn't show any signs of blood rejection, both brothers sighed out of relief.

"I guess my blood did the trick." Damon said with a smirk as he watched some of the color return to Elena's face. He couldn't help but make the little quip that _this_ was one thing Elena seemed to chose him for over his brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes while his mind figured out what this new development meant. "What if it isn't just your blood…what if its _supernatural_ blood in general that she needs?" He suggested; he'd much rather have his idea be the reason than have the idea of Elena needing Damon's blood to survive to be true.

Damon's brow furrowed out of confusion as he moved to grab himself a blood bag. "What, like Mikael?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. Mikael _chose_ to only drink from other vampires yet Elena doesn't really seem to have much of a choice."

"Why is everything always different when she's concerned?" Damon stated with a groan before he gulped down some blood.

Stefan didn't bother voicing his opinion even though he too was wondering the same thing.

Damon released a sigh of relief once he finished his blood bag. "She's not going to like this once she wakes up." He stated as he licked the blood off his lips. Elena wasn't going to like the fact that a majority of her friends were now the ones that would provide her the only source of blood she could stomach.

"I know." Stefan said with a nod; his eyes hadn't left Elena's relaxed face. He could see a few missed drops of blood on her lips.

"Then again, at least she will wake up." Damon pointed out as he moved to have Elena in his sights once again.

Nothing more was said between the brothers as they waited for the new vampire to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! What do you think? While I would love it if Elena's body accepted only Damon's blood because he is her sire, I thought this reason might be another possibility...yet if that's the case in canon, I don't quite know why this scenario has only happened to Elena. Any thoughts to that?**  
><strong>

**A/N #2:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries/Life with Derek (even if it was just LWD characters voicing my thoughts on the newest VD plot), it means the world to me! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face! Now I'm going to watch the new _Supernatural_ episode (8x03), the one directed by Jensen himself! Happy Wednesday everyone!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>October 17, 2012


	20. VD: Sharing

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert **  
>Pairing: <strong>Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>398 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x02 – What truly transpired between Damon and Elena's blood sharing?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>The canon scene itself was great and I only wished that Elena didn't puke that up later too.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x02 ("Memorial")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>During the canon blood sharing moment of the episode.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. _This is posted in celebration of **today** being the **two year anniversary** since I started posting my own stories on FFN._

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sharing"<strong>

"_Because blood sharing is kind of…personal." _~_Damon_

Elena couldn't believe she was about to take Damon up on his offer yet the smell of his blood was overwhelming…intoxicating. She couldn't deny it anymore and she was getting desperate; she was so _hungry_.

Damon knew that he shouldn't be offering his blood but she _needed _it and he couldn't let her suffer because of his brother's delusions. A vampire needed to embrace their bloodlust before they learned to control their cravings; it is how Damon did it and it's something that Stefan had yet to understand. If either of them had a brain, they'd realize that Elena had a better chance at surviving as a vampire while under _Damon_'s teachings.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on that fact and Damon reminded himself of that when he offered his bleeding hand to Elena once again.

He watched as her eyes were flooded with blood while the veins spidered from them. A clear hiss was heard as she revealed her fangs before she sank them into Damon's hand.

He could feel his blood being pulled from his body and while normally, he would be fighting to get away from the thing that was draining his life source, the connection he felt with Elena overrode his primal need to escape.

Elena, on the other hand, felt like she was on cloud nine as Damon's blood spilled into her mouth. She could feel herself getting stronger with every pull of Damon's blood she consumed; the animal blood was like dirt in comparison to this. All she could think about was having more, so much more in fact that she had rendered Damon weak long enough for him to need the wall to support them both (mainly himself though).

He didn't care though. The brief moment of weakness was worth it for Damon if it meant that Elena was getting what she needed. If he had to reduce himself to a walking blood bag so that Elena got the proper blood she needed then so be it. He knew how ironic that was since he's used many people over the years as his living blood bag but he didn't mind placing himself on the other side, not if it meant that Elena would feed from a vein.

As the feeding progressed, Damon encouraged and soothed the new vampire while she fed.

This was the first step in the right direction…on so many levels.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Well there is my take on the moment for Delena…what do you think? I apologize if its a bit rushed but I wrote it a couple of hours after the episode aired. I do truly hope that the blood sharing between them becomes a common thing for Delena *wink*.

**A/N #2:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face! A special thanks to **booboobegone**, **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>October 23, 2012


	21. VD: Not Really Alone

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman**  
>Pairing: <strong>Damon/Alaric (friendship)

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>~491 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x02 – Damon's visit to Alaric's grave.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>The canon scene itself was amazing and it just made me love the friendship between Damon/Alaric even more but I wanted to extend it.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x02 ("Memorial")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>After the gang's own lantern ceremony when Damon drinks his sorrows away at Alaric's grave.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Not Really Alone"<strong>

"_I miss you too buddy."_

Damon froze in his step as the words resonated through his brain.

_Did I really just hear that?_ Damon thought as he turned around to face his friend's headstone once again. He was sure that he heard Alaric's voice as if it was part of the wind and yet he found himself completely alone in the woods.

Alaric waited with bated breath as he watched Damon return to his headstone. He hadn't expected for him to hear his words. He's experimented around town and the only one who could really hear him was Jeremy.

The vampire reached the etched stone before he released a huge sigh. "I may be drunk but I know what I heard." He stated clearly to himself as he stumbled to take a seat once again. "Then again, a sign is always nice."

Alaric chuckled as he tried to figure out how to grant his friend his wish. He just knew that Damon needed some form of reassurance that he wasn't alone which is what he was now. After everything he purged to Alaric that night, the ghost knew that the vampire felt alone.

The half empty liquor bottle that Damon had originally left caught the ghost's attention. He smiled as an idea formed in his mind. He moved towards the vampire before crouching down in front of the bottle. He hoped with all his might that he'd be able to execute his plan. Alaric inhaled deeply before he blew hot air onto the bottle's glass surface; a fog started to appear.

Damon's head snapped to the side as he heard the wind pick up. _Not what I had in mind_, he thought before the fogging glass of the liquor bottle caught his attention. He watched the surface like a hawk as lines were being drawn in the fogged surface, like when a child would draw pictures into a fogged up glass door during a cold winter night.

When the lines seemed to stop, a genuine smile formed on Damon's face at the word that was left in the fog. _Brother_. He knew that it was Alaric because the only time he called the human that out loud was when they were up in the mountains with Elena when they were trying to track Stefan down.

Alaric was pleased when his message was received. It's definitely been awhile since he's seen his best friend smile.

"It's good to know you're here man." Damon declared with a sigh before his eyes moved back to the engraved stone. "I just wish things didn't end up the way they did." He softly stated while making no move of leaving like before. Just the confirmation of Alaric's spirit being in the area was enough for Damon to want to stay for a little while longer…it's not like he has anywhere to be anymore.

Alaric moved to take the empty seat beside Damon. "_You and me both Damon, you and me both._"

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it. It's not much but I hope the message was received…in a way. So what do you guys think of this snippet...or of tonight's episode (4x03)? Please let me know in a review ;D

**A/N #2:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face! A special thanks to **arosew,** **Ghostwriter, ****Enx2103** and **booboobegone **for leaving me a review for my previous snippet...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>October 25, 2012


	22. VD: Tearful Shower

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Elena Gilbert (with appearances by the Salvatore brothers)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Stefan/Elena with Damon/Elena thoughts

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>555 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **What if Elena had her shower at the boarding house instead of at home…what would her new hearing pick up?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Damon's confession during his talk with Stefan had me wondering and I got this out of it.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x05 ("The Killer")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>During Elena's shower at the end of the episode (before she hallucinates).

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Tearful Shower"<strong>

Elena stood frozen under the running water as she washed the blood from her body. She had made her first kill that day yet that wasn't what was running through her mind at the moment. She couldn't stop thinking about what she overheard a few minutes ago.

Elena was about to get into the guest bedroom's shower (she didn't want to risk Jeremy seeing her covered in blood) when she went back to retrieve her forgotten pile of clean clothes. Only then was she able to hear the Salvatores clearly with help from her new hearing and what she heard shocked her.

It wasn't the mere thought that Stefan had been keeping the cure a secret from her or that she had singled-handily destroyed her chances of gaining that cure by killing Connor, it was the reasons _why_ the brothers wanted the cure that shocked her.

_"Why do you want a cure?" She heard Damon ask Stefan from the guest bedroom. They were both currently in Stefan's attic bedroom. _

_"What kind of question is that?" She heard Stefan ask with an incredulous tone. _

_"A legitimate one. Do you want a cure because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be one or is it that you can't love her because she is one?" Damon's words caused Elena to flinch but she didn't make a sound. She wanted to hear the answer because deep down she knew that Stefan would tell Damon the truth, especially when it came to a serious topic such as this. _

_Stefan sighed. "I'll always love her. She's not supposed to be this person…I don't want her to be." Her boyfriend confessed and it took every restraint Elena had to keep her gasp inside her. All she could think in that moment was that Stefan, despite his support since her transition, didn't like who she had become. It was alright for Elena to not like who she has become since her transition but Stefan was supposed to love her no matter what._

_Before Elena could succumb even further into her spiraling thoughts, Damon's voice brought her back to the brothers' conversation. "Well if I'm riding this fairy tale to its conclusion, then let me be clear about one thing."_

_"What's that?" Stefan asked as Elena held her breath in. _

_"I'm fine with her either way brother, so if I do this, I'm doing it for you." Damon declared to Stefan before he walked out of the room._

When Elena had heard Damon's footsteps she had sped to the shower and jumped right in. The brothers would never know that she was eavesdropping on them as the water had been running the whole time; it would be easy for them to assume that she was under the spray during their conversation. Yet she wasn't and Elena had heard everything.

She heard how her boyfriend couldn't accept who she had become since her transition while the brother that she rejected confessed that he would love her no matter what because to him it didn't matter that she was human or vampire. It seemed like while both brothers loved her when she was human, only one of them would love her as a vampire.

And on some level, that thought disturbed her which only led Elena to shed more tears in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it...I hope you liked it. I actually got an epiphany while writing this when it came to Stefan/Elena. Do you remember when Stefan stated that being Elena made him feel human...well I think that now that she's a vampire, that's not the case anymore and it's getting harder for Stefan to stay away from his former ripper lifestyle. Also for Damon, Elena (human or vampire) is still the same girl he had fell in love with. What do you think?

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. **Reviews always bring a smile to my face!** A special thanks to **Enx2103, booboobegone, Tinyflyer02, Hieiko** and **Ghostwriter **for leaving me a review for my previous snippet...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>November 10, 2012


	23. VD: Doubts

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore (and Elena Gilbert)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>586 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x07 – After getting what he's always wanted from Elena, Damon worries that it just might blow up in his face.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I have mixed feelings about this whole sire bond concept between Delena but one concern I do have is Elena's reaction to it once she finds out and whether Damon did know about the sire bond or not before he slept with her. 

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x07 ("My Brother's Keeper")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Immediately after the episode.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **I wrote this before the 4x08 webclip between the Salvatores was released.**

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Doubts"<strong>

Damon exhaled deeply as the night's events rushed through his mind. He still couldn't believe it. One minute he was dancing with Elena by the fireplace and the next, they were kissing which instantly turned into something more. A whole lot more.

Even with Elena currently tucked into his side at the moment, fast asleep, Damon still couldn't believe that he finally got to sleep with her. He finally got to make love to the girl he's been pining after for almost a year.

And yet he still had his doubts about her and it was all thanks to that stupid sire bond between them. At first he was going to be the better man and decline Elena's come-ons to him but there is only so much a man could take when it came to his restraint against her…after all, he's had to restrain from her for quite some time now.

But the sire bond does complicate their already complex dynamic.

He hadn't realized that there was one between them at first but little moments started to stand out in his mind and it didn't take long for the theory to materialize in his head. He had mixed feelings about the concept because on the one hand, Elena would feel this undeniable pull towards him (which is what he wanted) and yet on the other hand, he wouldn't be able to tell how much of it was due to her true feelings for him or if it was all the sire bond's doing. It definitely put some doubts into this Salvatore's mind because would whatever he had with Elena now be because of a stupid rare sire bond or because Elena wanted it…wanted him? Just thinking about it made the vampire's brain hurt and it was just a theory at that point.

So he decided to test it out.

The moment he got his confirmation was when Elena shouted to Damon that she had killed Connor because _he_ told her to do it. Those words were all that he needed and he felt ashamed for using her like he did. He used his sire theory to complete his agenda which he regretted the moment he saw the guilt in Elena's eyes when she was burying the hunter. With a move that was meant to protect Jeremy, it ultimately led to something far worse for the younger Gilbert. It was a stupid plan on Damon's part that resulted in Elena having deadly hallucinations and them with no map to getting the cure for Elena.

But now what was he supposed to do?

If Elena found out about the sire bond, would she turn on him and run back to Stefan? Would she turn back on all the progress they've made together? Would she doubt the connection that was between them long before she became a vampire?

Sire bonds between vampires was a rare thing to find and while he was okay with it, would Elena be alright with it?

As the conflicting thoughts raced through Damon's mind, his hand continued to brush along Elena's back as he watched her sleep with a smile on her face. He didn't want to lose this feeling when he was with her…he didn't want to lose her.

Yet deep down he knew that if he didn't act fast, all his progress with Elena (with them and with her being a vampire) would be swept under the proverbial rug before he knew it.

And that's not something he was willing to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you go. After watching 4x07, I couldn't get the thought of Damon knowing about the bond out of my head which worried me because I don't want Damon to manipulate Elena like that (and I wanted Elena to be with Damon on her choice) but after watching the new 4x08 webclip, it seems like my thoughts can be put to rest (to some degree) BUT I still wanted to share this and ask if you thought Damon knew about the sire bond. Is this a good or bad twist to the Delena dynamic?

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face! A special thanks to **Enx2103**, **arosew** and **Ghostwriter** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>November 30, 2012


	24. VD: Close Call

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Jeremy Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman**  
>Pairing: <strong>guardian/minor, friendship

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>822 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103 (kind of)**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x07 – While Matt is great with keeping Jeremy level-headed, sometimes a kid needs an adult to tell him that everything will be fine.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I just had to do a scene of this kind…I wish there were more like it.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x07 ("My Brother's Keeper")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Immediately after the episode.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Close Call"<strong>

Jeremy was too lost in his head to notice that he wasn't the only person in his room, so when he heard the unexpected voice, the new hunter jumped and with his new speed, he spun around to see his former guardian leaning against his desk.

"How are you holding up?" Alaric asked after Jeremy caught his bearings again. Alaric was aware of what had gone down over the last few days. He isn't always around but he does pop in from time to time to check up on the gang.

Jeremy scoffed. "I drove my own sister out of our home…how do you think I'm doing Ric?" He finished with a pointed look at the ghost.

Alaric sighed; memories of his evil alter-ego came to mind and he knew that Jeremy was worried about turning into that version of his former guardian. "I know this must be difficult for you…"

"That's an understatement Ric." Jeremy interrupted as he moved to shut his door; he didn't need Matt to hear him. "I almost killed _Elena_ today…my sister!"

"But you didn't." Alaric firmly stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No…instead I push her into the arms of the Salvatores." Jeremy grumbled as he started to pace the length of his room. He was still having trouble in processing the day's events. Not only did he kill a newborn (courtesy of Stefan) but he was inches away from staking his own sister at the Miss Mystic pageant. Who does that? Apparently he does after completing his hunter transformation.

"Whether we like it or not, Elena is in good hands there." Alaric pointed out, even though he didn't want to. "Especially now that she's a vampire, Damon will keep her in check." Whether he liked it or not, this ghost knew that Damon would be the last person to bring intentional harm to Elena. If anyone was going to keep Elena safe, free from suffering and in control then it would be Damon. Alaric may not agree with some of Damon's tactics but they seem to get through to Elena and that's what mattered.

Jeremy's brow furrowed out of confusion. "And what about Stefan?"

"He's too focused on that map." Alaric stated with a sigh as he pointed to Jeremy's Hunter mark. If it wasn't affecting Jeremy the way it was, Alaric would have found the mark to be a fascinating thing to uncover as a hobby. Now it just seemed like a thing he must uncover to solve a bigger puzzle, like the cave drawings that spoke of the Originals' origins.

"Shouldn't he be? It leads to a cure for Elena…right?" Jeremy questioned as he stopped his pacing. He had learned about the mark being a treasure map of sorts from the files that Bonnie handed him before he had killed that hybrid to save Elena. If Elena hadn't been plagued with deadly hallucinations, Jeremy would have been more hesitant in being a hunter.

Alaric ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Yes but by the rate your mark is growing, you're going to have to kill a lot of vampires before you complete it."

"Then that's what I'll do." Jeremy declared with so much conviction that it worried Alaric.

"But at what cost Jer?" The ghost questioned the hunter yet when he got no answer, he continued, "You've killed twice already and you were so close to killing Elena today." Jeremy flinched at the reminder but Alaric didn't stop, he needed Jeremy to understand the repercussions of his actions. "That feeling is only going to increase the more vampires you kill. Completing that map _may_ benefit Elena in the end but it _will_ destroy you Jeremy."

Jeremy gritted his teeth as Alaric's words repeated in his mind. "Then let it. I _owe_ her since it's _my_ fault that Elena is even a vampire in the first place."

"No its not." The ghost repeated. He remembered having this conversation with Jeremy just after he had died. It was before Elena had been resurrected but instead of the vampire part, Jeremy had truly believed that he had killed Elena.

"Yes it is!" The hunter replied harshly as he turned to glare at the ghost. "If I hadn't told Matt that we needed to get Elena out of Mystic Falls then she would have been safe at home than out in the open for Rebekah to kill." Jeremy reminded Alaric even though they had been through this argument before…Jeremy just couldn't let the guilt go.

Alaric wouldn't hear it. "If you want to play the blame game then it's _my_ fault Jeremy. Not yours." He protested as he moved until he was right in Jeremy's face. "Getting the cure is not going to change what happened to Elena…you just have to accept what has happened and make the best of it before you lose yourself in the process." He stated while Jeremy's attention was still on him. And when he saw the little signs of denial and refusal, the ghost reassured the teenager that it wasn't his fault and that it will never be his fault.

After the message sunk into the teenager's mind, the ghost got settled for a night of purging as Jeremy voiced what this mark has done to him. Alaric may be dead but he could figure out a way to help out…like Rose or Anna had done for him before.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it…I know it's a bit rough but I only wanted to share the dialogue in the scene between Alaric and Jeremy. It actually got me thinking about Evil!Alaric and how his thought process and behaviors resembled those of _the Brotherhood of the Five_. I even wondered on whether Alaric would be a potential or not like Jeremy was. Anyways, what did you think about these two interacting together? I had fun writing them together…I definitely miss Alaric.

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter**, **booboobegone** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>December 5, 2012


	25. NCIS LA: Daily Dose

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles**  
>Character(s): <strong>Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kensi/Deeks undertones

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>540 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x09 – For Kensi, it was an unusual day at the office yet it only felt right when she saw her familiar visitor waiting for her outside her home. **  
>Inspiration: <strong>I just didn't like the mere fact that Deeks didn't make an appearance at all in this episode. I mean a little phone call to Kensi or a little cameo at the start or at the end of the episode would have been fine.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x09 ("The Gold Standard")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>Immediately after the episode.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Daily Dose"<strong>

It was a long and unusual day for Kensi when the work day was over. The case itself wasn't the complete cause of her unusual day; it was the fact that Deeks wasn't her partner during the case due to his LAPD obligations…or something like that. It was weird having her run solo for a bit, or even to have Assistant Director Granger team up with her for some field work. Even the raid moments she participated in with Callen and Sam were odd since it brought her back to a time before Deeks joined their team…during the time that Dom was missing.

So by the time the agent reached her front door, she couldn't help but feel both surprised and relieved when she saw Deeks leaning against her door with a smirk on his face.

"Hey partner…so did you miss me?" Deeks greeted as he watched his partner head for her door with her key in her hands. He was stuck giving his testimony that day to a point that he couldn't even warn Kensi about him being needed elsewhere. Some could say that he didn't like the idea of going a day without a daily dose of his partner…then again he'd deny that if anyone did tell him.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You were only gone for a day Deeks." She pointed out as she unlocked her door. "And you're the reason why I owe Sam an after-action report." She added in while leaving the door open for him as she placed her bag on the side table. He didn't hesitate to take the silent invitation inside.

"Oh I know but I heard that Granger kind of filled in for me for a bit when it came to you." Deeks stated with a smirk after he shut the door behind him. He had gotten a little update from Eric and Nell.

Kensi suppressed a shudder; the visit to the costume store had unfortunately resurfaced in her mind. "I rather not talk about it." She stated as she headed for her kitchen.

"Oh come on Kens, can't you tell me something?" Deeks whined as he came up behind her. He settled himself by her table as she headed for her fridge.

"He was cryptic and it got awkward and I really hope it never happens again." She stated after a while before she handed Deeks a beer.

"What? Teaming up with him?" Deeks questioned before he nodded his thanks for the beer. He didn't hesitate to open it and take a few sips as he watched Kensi take out a container of leftovers and place it on the counter. When it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything, he filled in the silence. "Oh he couldn't have been that bad." He quipped, in hopes of getting a reaction from her.

Kensi paused before she looked over her shoulder. "I'd rather have _you_ watching my back." She confessed with a small smile on her lips.

Deeks couldn't help but smile right back at his partner because he felt the same way with their partnership, and he told her that. "Likewise."

The duo just stood there for a few more moments in silence before Deeks broke the silence (and tension) with a fake cough.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked with a smirk which only led her to getting back to her leftovers after she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **So how was that? Sorry if it's a little rough but it was just a minor scene I wanted to get down because I think Deeks should have shown up at least once in the episode. Aside from that, what did you think? It may be premature for some parts but I liked Kensi's line about only wanting Deeks to watch her back without any dirty thoughts attached to it.

**A/N #2: Observation time! **I just noticed something after the second time watching tonight's episode…Kensi was making a lot of comments that Deeks would normally make (the cross-dressing option and the booty call mention). It was like she was filling the void that Deeks left during the case while he was away doing LAPD business. **Did anyone else think this (or notice)?**

**A/N #3: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>December 12, 2012


	26. VD: Hidden Agenda

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Professor Shane**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>174 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x09 – There is more than meets the eye when it comes to Professor Shane.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I was just talking with my brother about the mid-season finale and when it came to talks on the Professor, this came to mind.

**Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 4x09 ("O Come, All Ye Faithful")  
><strong>Time Frame:<strong> Immediately after the episode.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Hidden Agenda"<strong>

Professor Atticus Shane watched from his guest bedroom window as Jeremy went inside the Gilbert Lakehouse. The hunter missed Bonnie and Elena drive off into the night, leaving the vampire to stand in the makeshift driveway before he headed inside.

As his gaze was still focused on the night's clear sky, the professor couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment from the day's events. Not only was the detour in Jeremy's subconscious a success, but Haley had kept her end of the deal by delivering the twelve hybrids to the fate that they needed to fulfill. He was now one step closer to his goal.

All he had to do was wait for Jeremy to complete his Hunter's Mark which would reveal the spell that Bonnie would later need. For now, Jeremy will start to train with Damon while Bonnie continued with her training with the expression magic he has her working on.

He was one step closer to retrieving Silas' body.

He was one step closer to reaching his full potential once again.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it…I know it may seem a bit 'out there' but I just had to write it down because it wouldn't leave me alone. I mean, why else would a mortal want to dig up an immortal that legend states is more dangerous and malicious than ever after losing his true love? I mean, why would any mortal want to unleash such a being like that? And with those questions in mind came my thought that Silas' soul is _inside_ Professor Shane's body (think the body-swapping spell that Klaus uses as one of his favorite tricks). **What do you think?** Do you think there is any truth/possibility behind it?

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on NCIS: LA, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **_Guest_** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet...once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>December 16, 2012


	27. VD: Will You Take It?

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert**  
>Pairing: <strong>Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>980words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Spin-off of the 4x13 Webclip. Elena asks Damon what he plans to do with the cure. Will he take it?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>After watching the first webclip for episode 4x13.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x12 ("A View To A Kill")  
><strong>Time Frame:<strong> Immediately after the webclip scene.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Food for Thought:<strong> I was rewatching **VD 1x17** today (when Fredrick takes Stefan hostage) and I noticed something…while in the woods, Elena plunges a vervain dart into Fredrick before she checks on Stefan. Now here's my thought…**_why_** didn't Elena use that moment to stake Fredrick in the heart and _then_ tend to Stefan once Fredrick (the threat) was eliminated? It's like she wanted Stefan to do the killing after she fed him her blood (which she _knows_ is against his diet) because she was too scared to do the killing herself. I mean c'mon, she just vervained a vampire and then she just stops and doesn't finish the job…that just seems iffy to me.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Will You Take It?"<strong>

"You know, you never talked about what you'll do about the cure once we've found it. Will you take it?" Elena questioned nervously as she and Damon stood on a beach near Nova Scotia.

Damon looked at Elena with a little bit of hesitance. He knows that answer that she wants to hear and he knows what he wants. He just couldn't confess it now; he couldn't get _his _hopes up.

Damon shrugged. "I don't like to speculate."

Elena frowned. "You've never thought about it? Not once?"

"Oh I've thought about it Elena, you just won't like my answer." He stated the moment he realized that she wasn't going to drop the subject.

"You can tell me Damon. We're in this together." She pushed before moving towards him and taking his free hand in hers.

He huffed; not wanting to talk about his choice with the cure in regards to himself. "Let's just focus on getting the cure for you."

"But I want to know what you'll do with it." She insisted as she stared up at him.

Damon gritted his teeth as he looked towards the water. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Elena squeezed his hand. "Will you take the cure?"

"No." He quickly felt Elena's grip loosen but he tightened his grip before she could pull away. "And it's not because I don't want to be human again." He quickly explained before she didn't give him a chance to.

Elena exhaled as she tried to keep her disappointment at bay. "Then why not?"

Damon shrugged. "For many reasons Elena in which we can discuss later."

"Now is as good of a time as any." Elena declared with a shake of her head. She wasn't going to let him brush the discussion aside.

Damon exhaled deeply as he tried to figure out how to phrase his explanation. He didn't want to burden her with his worries and yet he didn't want her to think that he didn't want to be with her after she took the cure and broke the sire bond between them. He'd do anything for Elena, he'd accept her no matter what she was; there was no doubt about that. He just didn't want his worries to affect her actions when it came to finding the cure. He looked down into Elena's eyes and exhaled once again.

"I don't want to be human if Klaus is still a threat. I don't want to be human if Katherine is still running around. I don't want to be human if Silas does exist." With every reason he listed, he watched as the realization set in her eyes. A part of him was glad that at least she understood what those statements truly meant for them because they had experienced it; Elena was human when Klaus came into their lives while Damon was human when Katherine destroyed his. He didn't want to say this next part but he just had to drive it home all the way for her to truly understand. "If there is one thing I've learn, it's that being human against those threats means being vulnerable. It means death." He stated because when it came to it, Elena died by the hands of an Original while Damon died because of Katherine.

Elena's breath hitched when Damon's words finally settled into her mind because deep down, she knew he was right. It was as if getting the cure was all her mind was set on because she never really considered anything that Damon was telling her now. Before Jeremy killed Kol, they all assumed that Klaus wanted the cure to turn Elena human which led her to believe that she would be safe from him afterwards. Yet that wasn't the case anymore. Now when it came to Katherine, Elena had completely forgotten about her vampire ancestor roaming around. She remembered how helpless she was as a human when Katherine came to town and she didn't want that again. And then there was Silas. If an Original vampire like Kol was terrified of Silas walking the earth then anyone beneath him should be horrified at the idea of Silas being released and yet she had just written Silas off as a fairy tale…just like vampires were to her before she met the Salvatores.

Unknown to the realizations in Elena's mind, Damon continued his argument after looking Elena in the eyes once again while taking both of her hands in his. "I've accepted being a vampire a long time ago Elena so I don't mind staying the way I am for a little while longer. And with you wanting to be human again…is it wrong for me to want to stay a vampire just so that I know that I can actually protect you better than if I were human?"

Elena's eyes softened after hearing what Damon would give up for her. "Damon…" She wanted to tell him that she couldn't ask him to give up his chance at being human again. She'd never forgive herself if she were the reason that Damon didn't get what he wanted, especially after all the pain her rejection has caused him since they've met. Yet before she could utter those thoughts to him, he jumped in with another statement.

"Don't get me wrong Elena, I would take the cure for you but only if I know you were truly safe and in no need of a vampire to protect you." He declared because he truly would take it for Elena. He's missed being human for so long and the idea of being human _with_ Elena was just more appealing the longer he thought about it...but he can wait.

Elena didn't know what to say after that.

What does one say to someone who's willing to pass up an opportunity to gain what they've lost if it meant keeping you safe?

A simple 'thank you' would hardly be enough.

So Elena went for the next best thing she could think of…she closed the distance between them before she pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Now I apologize if the ending sucked (this is not my best writing) but I was more interested in the dialogue and Damon's reason behind why he wouldn't take the cure the moment they found it. While we all know why Elena wants to be human again but for me, I thought Damon might hesitate on taking the cure for himself and giving up the advantages that came with being a vampire even though in 2x12 he confessed that he missed being human. This was my take on the hesitance which I hope stays as close to Damon's character as possible (aside from his last comment being a bit 'mushy' than usual). Aside from that...**what do you think?** Wishful thinking?

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Enx2103** and **Ghostwriter** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>February 4, 2013


	28. VD: What Did You Expect?

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore and Gaylen Vaughn**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>173 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Added scene for 4x14. Further dialogue between Damon and Vaughn after the hunter drops the bomb about the cure.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>After watching the episode for a second time.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x13 ("Into The Wild")  
><strong>Time Frame:<strong> Happens immediately after the scene where Vaughn reveals to Damon that there is only one dose. It's meant as a connector between the two canon scenes for Damon and Vaughn.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"What Did You Expect?"<strong>

"There is only one dose." Vaughn revealed to Damon as they traveled through the woods of the desolate island.

Damon glared at the hunter. "Seriously?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Sorry mate, it has been written."

Damon scoffed as he processed Vaughn's words. "I should have known something like this would have happened." He said as he silently cursed at himself for embarking on a journey that was destined to fail from the start.

Vaughn looked to the vampire in an amused manner. "Well what did you expect? Silas was the only immortal on Earth when he and the cure were entombed. Why would there be more than one dose since it was meant for him?" He reasoned before he pushed Damon to keep on moving.

"Wishful thinking I guess." Damon quipped when all he really wanted to do was do something destructive to quench his rage for the new development.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Vaughn stated without sympathy before he shoved Damon to keep on moving.

Damon growled but did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Short and straight-forward yet it gets the point across.I just wanted to say that I had a feeling that there was only one dose of the cure and I wanted that logic to be expressed through Vaughn (who is sexy might I add…he's like a foreign Dean Winchester). So what did you think not only of my 'added dialogue' but for the twist of the episode? Oh what about the death and twist at the end? I definitely had tears building when it happened! **Let me know in a review!**

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter, Enx2103, ****_Guest_****, HassanaR** and **DelenaRain** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>February 14, 2013


	29. NCIS LA: If You Were My Partner

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles**  
>Character(s): <strong>Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks and Vostanik Sobatino (CIA Agent)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Deeks/Kensi undertones

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>480 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x17; "Wanted". A little harmless flirting leads Kensi to rethink what she has with her partner.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Not only was this episode a director-debut for Chris O'Donnell but Deeks/Kensi shared many great scenes together (survey, comedic stalling, some naked teasing and post-op come to mind) and I just had to elaborate more when the CIA Agent started making moves on Kensi.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x16 ("Lohkay")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>During the 4x17 library scene between Kensi & Vostanik.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>If You Were My Partner…"<strong>

"If you were my partner, I'd end up falling for you…hard. Then what would I do?"

Kensi just froze in her spot as Agent Sobatino finished his harmless confession. To anyone else, the comment would have seemed flattering with that flirty tone to it but for Kensi, it just froze her in her spot. Wasn't she just telling Sobatino that there was nothing romantic between her and Deeks? Why was he talking about partners falling in love?

"Good partners are hard to find." Agent Sobatino continued yet taking note of her frozen stance, "I need someone I can trust to have my back. I wouldn't want to lose that."

Kensi couldn't help but agree to that statement. Good partners were hard to come by. It took her and Deeks quite some time to get to a point where they worked seamlessly together and when she thought she'd lose him as a partner last year after that cop-killing-rouse, she didn't know what she would have done.

"On the other hand, you'd also be the person I cared about more than anyone else in the world. And I'd never want to see you in jeopardy." Agent Sobatino explained while looking meaningfully at Kensi yet all she could think about was Deeks.

Was that how Deeks saw things for them? She knew that Deeks had become a very important person in her life since he'd been appointed her partner. Having him substituted with Granger for a day didn't even sit right with her. She and Deeks just clicked when they were in the field and they had fun together off the job too.

As if he was waiting for her to focus back on him, the moment her eyes landed on his again, he quickly finished off before he lost her focus again. "So you couldn't possibly be my partner. It's a dilemma." He stated with a small shrug. He had to hide his small smile when he noticed the few false starts she had. He had her flustered on the subject.

Kensi didn't know what to say. If an agent who she just officially met was telling her that he'd eventually fall for her if they were partners then what did that mean for Deeks who was been her partner for almost three years? They finally had their thing working for them but what if that was ruined by some unrequited love that she was too terrified to even acknowledge the possibility. Even thinking of it was causing her to clam up and sputter for a way to escape.

But that didn't seem to be the case because as she tried to escape that topic from Agent Sobatino, she only ended up bumping into the very thing that was on her mind.

Deeks.

And for some reason, he looked just as nervous as she felt…and that just didn't seem right with her.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **I'm sorry if this sucks but I think it'd be much better if I made a Densi video with Sobatino's statement as the voiceover as a Densi montage that highlights his words match up. Now if only I could edit a video properly -_- Aside from that, what did you think of the idea of Kensi thinking of Deeks and their situation during that talk? I definitely loved it! Densi definitely had their moments in this episode. What did you think about this or about the episode itself? **Let me know in a review!**

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **_Guest_****, HassanaR** and **Enx2103** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>March 7, 2013


	30. VD: I Pity You

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert**  
>Pairing: <strong>Angst Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>711words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x19 Promo: Damon has had enough with emotionless Elena.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Promo for 4x19 "Pictures of You"…I just wouldn't help but think this dialogue up even though it's damaging to a degree (then again, I hope it's the thing to snap Elena back to her old self).

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x18 ("American Gothic")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>During prom (the part in the promo where Elena says_"I feel nothing for you, Damon."_)

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **NOTE – I thought of this just after the promo was first released (so before any of the 4x19 webclips were released). **

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I Pity You"<strong>

"_I feel nothing for you, Damon._" Elena declared to Damon with no hint of regret at her senior prom before she walked away.

He should have let her walk away but he didn't. Instead, Damon discreetly pulled Elena into him.

"Then I could only pity you, Elena," he whispered as his grip around her wrist tightened, "You might actually be worse than Katherine." It was a low blow but this was it, he's had enough. If she wasn't going to care about his feelings then he wasn't going to care about hers.

Aside from that reflexive flinch, Damon saw no outside reaction from Elena.

She turned her head to face him, her face blank. "It's I that pities you then, since you don't seem to take a hint when given to you twice."

Damon scoffed, momentarily brushing the jibe off. "You still don't get it." Sometimes it was hard for Damon to remember that Elena really was only an eighteen year old girl. Compared to him, she knew nothing.

Elena rolled her eyes, she was getting bored. "Get what?"

Damon quickly looked to the crowd and saw that Stefan had his eyes on them, more specifically a warning glare directed at him, but Damon pushed forward with his plan. "There was a time where I use to get you to feel _everything_. I got you feeling rage, disappointment, fear, compassion, happiness…and any other emotion in between because no matter where we stood, I could _always_ get you to _feel something_." Damon declared as he stared at her.

Elena blinked. "And now you don't." It didn't look like she was getting the point which caused Damon to sigh.

"And that's why I pity you Elena because what's the point in living if you feel absolutely nothing." He loosened his grip around her wrist after he felt her body flinch. He chalked that reaction up as making progress but he didn't let it show. "You might as well be dead. At least then you could be free." He finished before he turned to walk away with his flask of alcohol.

Yet it was Elena's turn to yank him back, she wasn't going to let him have the last words in their conversation. "You're one to talk. You've flipped your own switch before." She argued and yet hope filled in Damon when he heard genuine anger in her tone.

"And look what happened…its flipped back on when I once swore it never would be flipped on again." He pointed out as he looked between her face and the spot she was holding him to her, "and the same thing is going to happen to you."

"I won't let it." She promised with a glare as if she were too good to have that outcome happen to her.

Damon shook his head; she was more like him than she realized as her attitude reminded him of when he left his humanity behind. And it was something drastic that got him to switch it back on and that was something he had to do…he had to hurt her in order to save her.

"And when it does, don't come crawling to me to try to fix you because I'm done." Damon calmly announced.

Elena could see that he meant it with the look he was giving her. A little piece inside her feared that look.

"Bonnie was right. The Elena we all knew and loved is now gone." He added before he took a swig from his flask as he readied himself for the final blow he was about to make. He lowered the flask and faced her once again; blank brown eyes met with a fierce ice blue. "I guess it's a good thing all your family is dead because they would be disappointed to see just how far off the rails you've gone." He sneered in hopes that bringing up her family might make Elena react in any way as long as it got her to feel. He then moved so that his mouth was by her ear, "and that's not a good thing when _I_, of all people, have to acknowledge it." He finished before he stepped back and walked away. He was done with her using him.

Yet as he walked away, Damon didn't notice an old glint resurface in Elena's gaze as she walked him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! I know that Damon's words maybe a little harsh for Elena but I thought that drastic actions needed to be done and since the Salvatores haven't locked Elena in a cellar cell yet (I'm still wondering why not -_-), I figured emotional punches may do the trick in bringing Elena's humanity back. And can you really blame me for bashing the newborn? Her treatment to Damon has been getting on my nerves. Either way, I love Elena's dress for prom (even if it was originally Caroline's). **So what did you think? Please let me know in a review!**

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on NCIS: LA, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **moonserenity089, ShippyChick,** **_Guest _(x2)****, **and **Ghostwriter** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**A/N #3: **I just wanted to announce that I have three SPN/VD crossover stories posted (**"More Than A Petrova"**, **"More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies"** and **"One Drop and You're Done"**) which I hope you check out in your spare time. Now I need to get back to studying for my final exams...happy Thursday everyone!

**Coming Up Next: **Vampire Diaries (plot bunny)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>April 11, 2013


	31. VD: Make Another

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore and Silas**  
>Pairing: <strong>talks of Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>629 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **After returning from Pennsylvania, Damon thought it was about time that he meets the legendary Silas for himself.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I thought it was a necessary meeting.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x18 ("American Gothic")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>meant to be between ep. 4x18 ("American Gothic") and ep. 4x19 ("Pictures of You"). At least 8-9 days have passed (according to webclip #2 for 4x19), so imagine this moment happened during one of those days.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **NOTE – I got this idea before the prom episode (4x19) aired. **

* * *

><p><strong>Food for Thought: <strong>While watching the CW rerun (last Thursday) of VD 4x13 ("Into The Wild"), I couldn't help but notice that everyone in the group on the island seemed to be naïve of the bigger picture except for Damon. He's the one that shows true suspicion against Prof. Shane's motives while everyone either doesn't notice or they turn a blind eye. I could accept that Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena would do this since they are still essentially teenagers yet Stefan and Rebekah don't have that excuse…they have centuries of experience on Prof. Shane and yet they are just as naïve as the true teenagers. -_- _*sigh*_

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Make Another"<strong>

It's been a couple of days since Damon returned from Pennsylvania and he was pacing the forest ground. He knew that he shouldn't be in the forest but he needed this meeting. It was tricky to set it up but it needed to be done. He had questions that needed to be asked and who better than from the source himself.

"It seems like I owe you a thank you for finding the cure." The annoyingly familiar voice greeted Damon, "or at least tracking down the vampire who had stolen it from me in the first place."

Damon turned around and came face-to-face with Professor Atticus Shane yet he knew that wasn't who stood before him. "Silas."

"You called, I came," Silas announced with outstretched hands as he walked forward, "now what can I do for you Damon?"

Damon took a few steps back, he wanted distance between them especially after hearing what happened to Klaus when he ran into Silas. "I get that you want to take the cure for yourself," he started, getting straight to the point, as he watched the older immortal carefully, "but what I don't get is why you're the only one that can take it."

Silas sighed. "You know there is only one dose Damon."

"But weren't you there when it was made? I mean magic created the cure so why not make another one?" Damon asked and he was pleased when those words seem to intrigue Silas. "Why does there only have to be one?"

Silas stared at Damon for a minute. "But you don't want the cure."

Damon's expression hardened. "I want it for Elena," he shifted in his stance as he stared at Silas, "I want it for Stefan." He never admitted them both at the same time but while Elena needed the cure to stop the destruction she's caused without her humanity, Stefan needed it to stop the suffering that being a vampire had brought him.

"Even though it means you'll be losing them both in the process?" Silas questioned as he tilted his head.

"They've suffered enough." Damon emphasized through gritted teeth. His suffering didn't matter.

Taking note of the determination in his voice, Silas nodded. "Very well, what do you propose?" In honesty, he was interested to hear out the vampire who seemed to be the only one that produced results by doing things himself. Silas liked that.

Damon hid his shock as he rushed to get his suggestion out before Silas changed his mind. "Duplicate the cure somehow. Before you take the original one, try and make another successful cure." He suggested as he took a few careful steps towards Silas.

Silas didn't say anything but Damon could see that the theoretical cogs in the immortal's mind were turning at the idea. So he pushed to sell the proposal.

"What do you have to lose?" Damon asked as he stood two feet away from Silas, closer than before. "From where I'm standing, you're the strongest creature on the planet. I'd be an idiot to double-cross you."

Silas crossed his arms across his chest. "You double-crossed Klaus when you thought he was the most powerful creature." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow directed at the younger immortal.

"Because he targeted Elena," he defended as his hands formed fists by his side.

"And you'd do anything for her." It wasn't said like a question but a definite statement.

A small smirk formed on the younger vampire's face as another point crossed his mind. "Just like how you're doing everything you can to reunite with your girl." Damon countered as he established that they did work with similar objectives. After all, haven't their actions been because of the love of a woman?

Silas chuckled; Damon had him there. "Touché," Silas gave the argument to Damon, while he tried to figure out if the suggestion could actually work.

If anyone could make it work, it would be Silas.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it...what did you think? Is it wishful thinking or does Damon have a point? Will Silas consider his suggestion? **Let me know what you think in a review...please!  
><strong>

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Enx2103 **and **Ghostwriter** for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**A/N #3: **I just wanted to announce that I have three SPN/VD crossover stories posted (**"More Than A Petrova"**, **"More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies"** and **"One Drop and You're Done"**) which I hope you check out in your spare time. Now I need to get back to studying for my final exams (first one on Friday for me)...happy Monday everyone and don't forget the new VD episode this Thursday!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>April 15, 2013


	32. SPN & VD: The Necklace

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries & Supernatural **  
>Character(s): <strong>Klaus Mikaelson and Castiel **  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: ~<strong>1,085 words

**Requested By: **Enx2103**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Write an interaction between Klaus and Castiel. Bonus points if you mention his beads/rosery necklace thingy.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>The challenge itself was inspiration in itself.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to SPN's season 5 / VD's season 4.  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>sometime after Lucifer had been set free (SPN's season 5) and Klaus has already completed the ritual that makes him a hybrid yet Elena is still human (VD's season 3).

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Necklace"<strong>

In a small town bar, Klaus Mikaelson was taking a break from werewolf-hunting (which was no fun now that he had Stefan assigned to protect Elena in Mystic Falls) when he felt a superior presence behind him.

He groaned into his glass. "I'm not in the mood tonight." His accent was prominent as his words slightly slurred together. He wasn't that drunk yet he did have to keep up appearances in the human bar…he had been drinking there for a few hours now.

The superior figure moved to the empty bar-stool beside Klaus. "Well I haven't been in _the mood_ for a very long time Niklaus." The figure deadpanned as he eyed the vampire/werewolf hybrid and his glass tumbler. "And quite frankly, I'm starting to get annoyed."

Klaus chuckled as he turned to face his unsuspected guest. He was in a different vessel this time (this one was kind of scrawny in size as he wore a worn-out suit, a tan trenchcoat and a backwards tie) and yet he could tell it was the same entity that he met long ago.

"Now you're annoyed? Well I guess you do have the better patience than me Castiel." The hybrid quipped before he took another sip of his drink.

Castiel blinked; he was simply unimpressed. "Are you done?"

Klaus shrugged, "It depends, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" For some reason he found it amusing to annoy the uptight entity.

Castiel stared at the hybrid as he wondered if this was the attitude he was doomed to deal with during this visit. He couldn't really tell if this was better or worse than Dean on his drunken stupors. He shook his head as he got back on track, "You have something I need."

Klaus scoffed. "And what might that be?" He still couldn't believe that Castiel was dropping in on him. After all these years, why now?

Instead of answering, Castiel stared at Klaus' neck, more specifically at the beaded chain around his neck.

Klaus followed Castiel's gaze, only to have his free hand grip at his beaded necklace that had a wooden cross dangling at the end of it (the cross was currently hidden under his shirt). It may seem odd that a vampire would wear wooden jewellery yet Klaus didn't care since only one type of wood could truly kill him. There was just something about the necklace that had Klaus keep it with him all these years.

The hybrid fingered the necklace before he looked up, **"What makes you so sure that I'd give it to you?" **He challenged even though he knew deep down that he shouldn't. Then again, it wasn't often that Klaus met an entity that was more powerful than him; he was used to being the alpha in a confrontation.

Castiel turned to scan the bar (taking in all the human occupants that were present), yet when he spoke, his voice was firm. "You know very well that I could kill you right now if I need to Niklaus."

"Yet you haven't. I mean why would an angel want an abomination like me to continue living?" Klaus challenged as he took another sip of his drink, "It certainly doesn't make any sense."

The angel turned his attention back to the hybrid. "I've told you before, you have a great potential in you and yet your time as a vampire has clouded that potential. I'm just waiting for you to find your way again." He wasn't going to mention how a certain blonde vampire may be the key to the hybrid reaching his potential.

Klaus gave Castiel a disbelieving look. "By risking many human lives as I terrorize city after city?" In the past, there have been massacres that Klaus had orchestrated just to see if the angel would intervene and prove just how mighty he was…yet the angel never had. Instead he always stated that Klaus had a greater destiny.

"It's not ideal but you'll make up for the damage once you realize what you could truly offer the world." Castiel repeated yet his patience was waning thin. He needed the necklace now. He needed to begin his search as soon as possible.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't buy that."

"Then you risk spending eternity alone because your actions will drive everyone away." Castiel tilted his head to the side as another option popped into his head, "Otherwise I kill you, which means you end up in Purgatory…with every supernatural being you've ever killed over the centuries coming after you."

Klaus froze as Castiel's true meaning settled into his hazy mind. Purgatory never reached Klaus' mind since he thought on the off-chance that he was killed that he'd end up on the Other Side where he'd be doomed to roam the earth as an invisible entity...yet Purgatory sounded more unpleasant. Maybe he's theories of the afterlife had been wrong.

"Now the necklace," Castiel pushed yet when Klaus made no move to remove the necklace, Castiel's eyes narrowed, "Need I remind you that I handled your father-figure problem for you."

Klaus cringed when he was reminded of Mikael. In order to get rid of Mikael, Castiel had gotten another angel to take control of Mikael's body. It was a convenient opportunity since no other angel would think to find one of their own residing in a vampire's body. And since Balthazar was powerful as an angel, if he ever left Mikael's body then the vampire would be reduced to a vegetable (much like how an archangel's vessel would be reduced to a drooling hospitalized mess). Mikael wouldn't be a threat to Klaus anymore.

So with that reminder floating around in his head, Klaus put down his glass tumbler and took his necklace off. He placed it into the angel's waiting hands.

Once the wood touched Castiel's palm, his fingers gripped it tightly. "I'll return it once I'm done with it."

Before Klaus could provide a comeback, a breeze filled the bar, indicating that the angel had vanished.

The hybrid shook his head as he picked up his glass again. "Take your time." He finished off his drink before he signaled the bartender for a refill, "It's not like I'm going anywhere." He muttered to himself. **  
><strong>

All Klaus planned to do for the rest of the night was get drunk, find a willing companion for the evening before he returned to his werewolf hunt in the morning.

*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*

Outside the bar, Castiel stared through the window as he watched a woman approach the hybrid inside. He knew there was a huge chance that the woman wouldn't survive to see the next day but he couldn't worry about that. He had bigger problems to deal with.

His focus turned to the beaded necklace in his hand before he used his other hand to retrieve another necklace from his trenchcoat's pocket. He placed the second necklace, the one he got from Dean, beside it. Both necklaces looked very different yet together they served a purpose. The angel just hoped that the two necklaces could help him find God.

After all, if there is ever a time to find God, it's when Lucifer is roaming the earth and unleashing the Apocalypse on everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: Happy 4****th**** of July for my American readers! Happy belated Canada Day for my Canadian readers!** I know it's been a while but I just had this need to finish this challenge (I had the dialogue figured out when I first got the challenge but I filled in everything else after my summer course today). So I hope you enjoyed the interesting encounter…in my head, Castiel needed more than Dean's amulet to find God…hence his visit to Klaus. **I hope you share your thoughts with me in a review!**

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **HassanaR**, **Ghostwriter** and **Enx2103 **for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**A/N #3: **I just wanted to announce (once again) that I have three SPN/VD crossover stories posted (**"More Than A Petrova"**, **"More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies"** and **"One Drop and You're Done"**) which I hope you check out in your spare time. These three aren't connection to this oneshot.

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>July 4,2013


	33. SPN: Look On The Bright Side

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Supernatural **  
>Character(s): <strong>Bobby Singer**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>431 words

**Requested By:** none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Fallen angels don't sound pleasant but maybe there is one that Sam and Dean will want to see again.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Comic-Con 2013 confirmation that Jim Beaver will return in season 9.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to SPN's season 8 finale.  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>immediately after 8x23.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Look On The Bright Side"<strong>

_"What's happening?"_

_"Angels. They're falling."_

To anyone that looked up at the night sky, they would be amazed to see all the shooting stars that lit up the darkness but there were only a rare few that knew the truth.

Those weren't shooting stars in the skies.

They were angels being forced out of Heaven. It wasn't just one angel that had fallen like when Anna fell back in the early 1980s. There were thousands of angels that were falling and that was never a good thing.

As the Winchester brothers watched the travesty from outside an abandoned church and as Castiel watched from his spot in the woods, another being was resurfacing from his plunge into the cold water.

He gasped as he wiped the water from his face as he stomped onto solid ground. Incoherent curses fell from his mouth as he tried to rid himself of the excess water that he had acquired during his fall.

"What does a guy have to do to get some peace and quiet around here?" He muttered to himself as he finally got himself out of the little lake he had landed in. One minute he was about to enjoy his 'off time' with his wife and the next minute he felt himself being pulled away from her little slice of paradise only to be doused in cold water. He was not pleased.

He removed the cap from his head and rung the water out before he ran his hand through his thinning hair. He wasn't going to bother with drying off his suit, the cap was the only thing he cared about when it came to his attire; he had to fight to keep the hat with him.

Once he got the cap as dried as he could, he placed it back on his head before he looked up at the sky once more. He shook his head as he watched more angels fall from Heaven.

"Those boys have some explaining to do." He mumbled because apparently a lot had happened in less than two months since he got an update from his boys (or from one of his boys at least) before he looked around. "But I got to find them first."

Letting his instincts guide him, the fallen angel started walking towards the direction he believed had a road. Once he found a road, he'll hitchhike to Kansas because that's where Sam told him that's where they stayed nowadays.

It's a shame that this newly fallen angel couldn't go back to his original home in Sioux Falls...those damn Leviathans.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: Happy Civic Holiday for my Canadian readers!** I know it's been a while but this just literally came to me when I read a few season 9 spoilers so I wanted this posted before anything else was release (also if my guess does turn out to be right, this posting can be proof of that). So anyways, do you think this is a plausible explanation as to how Jim Beaver will return as Bobby in the upcoming season? **I hope you share your thoughts with me in a review!**

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries/Supernatural, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter**, **HassanaR** and **Enx2103 **for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>August 5, 2013


	34. NCIS LA & DA: Calling In For Back Up

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles & Dark Angel**  
>Character(s): <strong>Owen Granger & Donald Lydecker**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>417 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Tag on to 4x24 of NCIS: LA; "Descent". Assistant Director Owen Granger makes a special phone call.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>With the way that NCIS: LA ended off in that finale, I just couldn't get the idea of another team interfering in some way. So this is how that idea may be integrated into the finale.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 4x24 ("Descent") of _NCIS: LA _and the general concept behind _Dark Angel _(the X5 program)  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>During the 4x24 of NCIS: LA (near the beginning – immediately after Owen Granger cuts his connection off with the Ops center in LA). AU for DA.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*DA*NCIS:LA*DA*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Calling In For Back Up"<strong>

Owen Granger disconnected his video connection with the NCIS team in Los Angeles. They had a major situation on their hands and this assistant director didn't think the LA team alone could get the job done…not without something going wrong along the way. There were just too many variables to consider and they didn't have time to flesh them all out. It was also a risk that they couldn't afford, not when there were two nuclear weapons loose on American soil (the third had already been detonated).

After Granger packed his necessities for his six hour flight to LA, he grabbed his secure phone and made a call he never thought he'd make.

"_Hello?_"

Granger cleared his throat a bit before he spoke, "Colonel Donald Lydecker?"

There was a grunt on the other end, "_That depends, who am I speaking with?_"

Granger puffed out his chest, as if he were introducing himself in person, "I'm Owen Granger, the assistant director for NCIS."

There was a slight pause on the other end where some paper-movement could be heard, "_What can I do for you assistant director?_"

"I've got a team that is working on the retrieval of stolen nuclear weapons but I believe that more backup is in order." Granger summarized without giving too much away in regards to the situation. Even though the line was secure, Granger couldn't risk exposing too much of the situation too soon into the negotiation.

"_What is it that you are suggesting sir?_"

Granger exhaled deeply before he offered his proposal, "I need your best team in LA. I believe you referred to them as X5s."

He had heard through the grapevine among the members of the chain of command that were allowed that classified information that there was an elite yet secretive program that consisted of members that could get any job done for the American government without drawing attention to themselves. They were efficient, they were lethal and they could perfectly incorporate themselves into any situation; the perfect agents that acted under the radar. In a crisis like this, Owen Granger knew that he needed this team on the ground in LA to help out with the NCIS agents already on the case.

Granger waited with bated breath for an answer of some kind. The silence went on for what felt like hours yet it was only a few agonizing minutes. Time was of the essences and luckily for this assistant director, he didn't have to wait much longer.

"_I'll see what I can do sir._"

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*DA*NCIS:LA*DA*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **I've had this idea in my head since the _NCIS: LA_ finale aired yet I didn't know how to replicate the idea I had so I thought I'd share part of it and write another part of it as another snippet. So what do you think of the idea? I'm definitely interested to see the LA team meeting up with the X5 team.

**A/N #2: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Supernatural, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter **and **HassanaR**for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>September 7, 2013


	35. NLoCK: Is There a Counter-Curse?

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Nine Lives of Chloe King**  
>Character(s): <strong>Alek Petrov and Amy Martins (with small appearances from Jasmine and Paul Chan, as well as mentions of Chloe King)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Chloe/Brian (discussed) and Chloe/Alek (one-sided)

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>1,202 words

**Requested By:** none  
><strong>ChallengeSummary:** Altered Scene from 1x07 of NLoCK; "Dogs of War". Amy and Paul are determined to find a solution for Chloe's heartbreak and they've decided that Alek is the Mai to ask for some answers.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> I thought of the alteration before I saw the episode tonight on ABC Spark yet I had seen it on Youtube a few days ago and I couldn't help it.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 1x07 ("Dogs of War") of _Nine Lives of Chloe King_  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>During the scene where Amy/Paul drop by Alek's place for some answers regarding the Human/Mai limitation.

**A/N: **Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **Just a heads up, I've only watched the TV Show **(I haven't watched the last 3 episodes yet).

* * *

><p>*NLoCK*NLoCK*NLoCK*NLoCK*NLoCK*<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Is There a Counter-Curse?"<strong>

As soon as the elevator doors opened on the eighteenth floor, Alek Petrov knew he was going to get unwanted visitors. His enhanced hearing could already hear the whispered conversation between the two humans he really didn't want to see. He wanted to ignore them but he knew they wouldn't stop banging on his door until he answered.

And so the knocking began.

Alek groaned and marched towards the front door and yanked it open.

There stood Amy Martins and Paul Chan, the human couple that just so happened to be best friends to Chloe King, his race's Uniter. Alek really wanted to shut the door in their faces.

"What?" Alek demanded, hoping to be intimidating, yet it didn't work. The humans continued to stand in their spot.

"I'd love to come in, thank you." Amy sarcastically offered herself in a higher tone before she let herself in. Paul quickly followed his girlfriend inside while saying that he was 'with her'.

The blonde Mai gave the humans a perturbed look before he closed the door behind them and turned around. He saw Amy put her purse on the couch while Paul started to roam around the apartment's front room. Alek had to resist the urge to run his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Eighteen floors up…doorman…locked elevator…just in case it wasn't clear, not a big fan of visitors." Alek pointed out, mainly to Amy, with a snarky attitude attached to it.

Amy blinked at the Mai as her hand found her way onto her hip, "Too bad. This is your fault and now you need to help me fix it."

Alek gave her an incredulous look. "How can whatever it is be _my_ fault? I haven't done anything." He was confused; usually it was Chloe that was angry at him, not Amy.

"You'd be surprised what could end up being your fault." Paul interjected as he picked up golden weapon that resembled a scythe.

Alek noticed this. "Put that down!" His eyes didn't leave the weapon that Paul was playing with.

Paul twirled the weapon one full rotation before he returned it to its spot.

Seeing that her boyfriend was done playing around, Amy returned her attention back to the Mai before her. "I don't mean _you_-you_, _I mean _Mai_-you." She clarified before she elaborated even more, "Chloe is miserable and heartbroken. She needs her life back. It's totally un-"

"Heartbroken?" Alek interrupted the moment after Amy's words sunk into his mind. _Was Chloe okay?_ "Why is she heartbroken?" He questioned softly.

"Because of your stupid curse," Amy exclaimed in a way that showed that she couldn't believe that she was saying what she did yet she continued, "She just told Brian that she can never see him again."

Alek blinked. "Really?" He couldn't help but wonder if Chloe really walked away from that human. He still didn't understand what _she_ saw in him. He didn't get what _anyone_ saw in him.

Amy gave him a quizzical look. "Really." She drawled out.

Alek cleared his throat in hopes of getting his composure back, "And I should care about this why?"

"Because you care about Chloe," Amy argued back, as if that was the answer to convince the Mai to help her.

Alek's eyes softened yet it quickly hardened with Amy's next words.

"She's _in love_ with him." There was conviction in her voice.

Alek had to resist the urge to hiss or growl at that statement. "Well we did warn her but it looks like she made the wrong choice." He rebutted back with no compassion. He warned her since the beginning; a romantic relationship between a Mai and a human never end well. Never.

Amy shook her head and she was ready to argue but Paul interrupted them with another weapon question. Alek just gave him a look that quickly silenced him. Paul sulked as he moved to put his latest find away.

"There has to be some way around this not-kissing thing." Amy interrupted as she shared her thoughts on the situation, "A loophole or a…cure, or a counter measure or something." She waved her arms around, as if doing so would make the solutions come to her sooner.

Alek scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Amy's eyes narrowed at the Mai. "What?"

"Do you really think that no Mai has ever thought of or even attempted to find something to cure this curse of ours?" He pointed out in a condescending way.

It seemed to have the desired effect as the hope in Amy's eyes started to diminish.

"Chloe is not the first Mai to fall for a human and she probably won't be the last." He took a step closer to her and looked down, "Chloe can either be with a Mai or she can be with no one. There is no way around it."

Amy blinked as the logistics behind Alek's words resonated through her head. _Was there really no hope for Chloe to be with Brian? Did she really encourage her best friend to go down a path that would have led to her heart breaking no matter what?_

"As far as I'm concerned, if she had listened to us when we told her to break ties with this Brian, she wouldn't be heartbroken over it right now." Alek continued, unknowingly confirming the guilty thoughts in Amy's head.

Amy looked up at the Mai and her eyes widened at the fierce expression he was giving her. _Why is he so worked up on the subject? _She wondered before another thought crossed her mind.

_Could he…?_

"You like her." Amy accused, her eyes still wide.

Alek looked away, he was completely caught off-guard. He couldn't confirm nor deny Amy's accusation…it wouldn't have been right to do either action.

Before Amy could grill Alek more on his feelings towards her best friend, Paul joined them with his own suggestions.

"So if she can't date humans, aren't there some other semi-cool Mai guys you can introduce her to?" He innocently asked before another idea came to his mind. "Wait, do you guys have a website or a roster or something?"

Alek's head snapped towards Paul's direction. The Mai had an incredulous look on his face. "Really? Use your head. For a race that's being hunted down, why would we make a website for ourselves and make it that much easier for the Order to find us?" _Idiots, I'm dealing with idiots. _Alek couldn't help but think to himself.

"It was just a suggestion." Paul mumbled before he waved at Jasmine, who just entered the room.

"Hey…what are you guys doing here?" Jasmine questioned as she looked between the two humans.

Alek huffed. "They're all yours." He darted to grab his jacket before he headed for the door. Although Jasmine could still hear Alek cursing the humans underneath his breath as he made his way towards the elevator.

The female Mai turned her attention back to the humans, only to find Paul staring back at her while a stunned Amy had her focus on Alek's former spot.

"Is there something I can help you guys with?" Jasmine offered which was a bad idea as Paul quickly asked more Mai-related questions.

* * *

><p>*NLoCK*NLoCK*NLoCK*NLoCK*NLoCK*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **So I couldn't help myself even though this would have been my first time writing something for this fandom. What do you think? Do my alterations make sense? I still have the last 3 episodes to watch before I read that official movie/sequel script that was released recently. I really need to know if Chloe/Alek get together in the end (apparently the books don't grant my wish if I'm not mistaken)!

**A/N #2:** This is just a random observation but I've found a few ways to connect this series to either "_Vampire Diaries/The Originals_", "_Dark Angel_", "_Supernatural_" or "_Charmed_". Have you found any way to connect this series to any other?

**A/N #3: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on NCIS:LA/Dark Angel, it means the world to me! A special thanks to **Ghostwriter **for leaving me a review for my previous snippet. Once again, thank you for always leaving your thoughts for me to read and respond to. THANK YOU!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

**Update:** So I couldn't help myself...I read the sequel/movie script for NLoCK and it really is a shame that they aren't going to go through with production because ***spoiler alert*** it not only tied everything up in the plot, it gave me the ending I was rooting for! _*squeal*_

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>September 23, 2013


	36. VD: Destiny Isn't Set in Stone

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Jeremy Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore (some Bonnie Bennett and Qetsiyah)**  
>Pairing: <strong>talks of Damon/Elena and Stefan/Elena (doppelgangers)

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>1,231 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Alaric couldn't just sit back and watch Damon torture himself over Qetsiyah's thoughts on the doppelgangers. Alaric needed to set his best friend's mind at ease. But what is a ghost to do?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I just needed to say my piece on the topic that is the 'doppelganger destiny'…and that's where Alaric comes in.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 5x03 ("Original Sin")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>I guess this could be said to be happening the same time that Elena made her phone call to Matt. Either way, it's supposed to happen after Damon/Elena/Stefan return to the boarding house yet before Damon tells Elena what Qetsiyah told him.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Destiny Isn't Set in Stone"<strong>

The front door to the Salvatore boarding house closed shut, informing the human occupant that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I guess they are back." Jeremy whispered before he turned his head back to Bonnie, who nodded in agreement. "I wonder if they were successful." He wondered out loud yet before his ghostly companion could respond, another voice did.

"More or less."

Jeremy and Bonnie whirled around to see Alaric leaning against the farthest wall with a raised eyebrow between the two teens.

"Alaric." The teenagers whispered simultaneously once they recognized the new ghost that had joined them.

Alaric looked between the two of them and noticed Jeremy's disheveled look; _did he even get out of bed? _"Please tell me you two haven't been sitting here all this time while everyone else has been dealing with Silas' chaos."

The teenagers looked at one another before looking down at the ground in a guilty manner. Jeremy had woken up to Bonnie's tearful face and he'd spent most of the day trying to console her.

Alaric sighed as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Forget about it, we'll deal with that later. Right now, I need Jeremy to give a message to Damon." He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and made his way towards the teenagers; he was a man on a mission. "In the meantime, Bonnie I need you to spy on Qetsiyah. She's up to something." He supplied, knowing that this would take Bonnie's mind off of things.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Wait, Qetsiyah's alive?" Jeremy was just as stunned as she was to hear that.

Alaric nodded and addressed Bonnie, "When you dropped the veil, she used that chance to bring herself back to life. If you shadow her, you can learn how to bring us back like she did." He explained what he quickly learned from Lexi (who has been shadowing Stefan since his escape) and he saw hope start to swirl in the newly dead witch's eyes. If Bonnie could figure out how to pull what Qetsiyah had, then there was a chance that she could replicate it on herself and hopefully on a few other ghosts (like him).

"How is she back?" Jeremy whispered after finally getting past his shock.

Alaric turned to face Jeremy, "I'll explain later. Right now I need you to give Damon a message before he talks himself into believing Qetsiyah's words."

Jeremy and Bonnie looked to one another before Bonnie disappeared to fulfill Alaric's request. Jeremy nodded, as if her disappearance showed her acceptance of the new missions, before he turned to face his ghostly guardian.

"What do I tell him?"

***VD*VD*VD*VD*VD***

Damon was pacing the inside of his bedroom. After carrying Stefan to the living room and placing him on the couch, he headed straight for his room because he needed to think. Qetsiyah's words were still playing around inside his head no matter how much he wished for them not to.

"_Century after century, I watched versions of Stefan and Elena find each other, like magnets, always the same story—conquering all, falling in love._"

The bitterness that went with her words, well Damon couldn't blame her for having that. Every part of him wanted to deny her words, but apparently they were alike in this scenario. And it make matters worse, it seemed like Qetsiyah had to drive another nail into that thought when she brought up destiny.

"_Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgangers together forever._"

Why was it destiny for them to be together? Wouldn't doppelgangers be created as punishment for Silas and Amara betraying nature by becoming immortal? How is this destiny a punishment for them? It seemed more like a punishment to Damon. Could he and Elena really be doomed before they truly had a change to begin? Why did everything and everyone always side with Stefan?

Many similar thoughts and questions ran through Damon's mind yet before he could really stew in the negativity that came with them, a knock at his door caught his attention. He stopped, turned and came face-to-face with Jeremy, who gave him a sheepish grin.

Damon sighed; he was a little annoyed yet slightly grateful for the interruption. "What do you want?"

"Alaric wanted me to give you a message." Jeremy explained as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Damon blinked, he wasn't expecting that. "What message?"

Jeremy turned to his right, where the ghost in question stood, and waited for Alaric to give him the message before he faced Damon. "He said to tell you that _they may be destined to fall in love but Qetsiyah never said that they were destined to be together in the end. _I really don't get the gist of what that means but he won't elaborate for me."

Damon blinked a couple of times as he turned away from Jeremy. "Ric was there?" He didn't know how he felt about his best friend's ghost following him around.

Jeremy didn't need Alaric to nod his head to him to know the correct answer. "Yes."

Damon ran his conversation with Qetsiyah through his head again, only to realize that Alaric was right. The crazy witch never said that the doppelgangers got to be together in the end. She had only said that they were destined to find each other and fall in love. She never elaborated after that. Couples in love don't always end up together in the end. Could it be possible that destiny never planned for them to end up together after all the obstacles the doppelgangers were supposed to face together? Did Damon still have a chance?

Alaric could see the cogs working in his best friend's head. He wished that he could provide support for the struggling vampire but this was the best he could do…have Jeremy be the middle man for them in this moment. It was better than nothing.

The ghost cleared his throat, catching the medium's attention once again.

"Tell him that he can't give up. Tell him that destiny doesn't rule us." Alaric turned to face his former charge. "Remind him that Elena surviving Klaus' ritual proved that destiny isn't set in stone. Tell him history will not repeat itself." Alaric relayed to Jeremy who repeated his words to Damon a few moments later.

Damon straightened up after hearing Jeremy repeat words that he knew would only come from his dead best friend. If he wasn't sure before, he was sure of it now…he will never give up. He will not like history repeat itself. He will not lose Elena after everything they've been through together.

"History will not repeat itself." Damon repeated to himself before he turned to face Jeremy (and unknowingly Alaric too). No words were said but he nodded his head in thanks before he left his room; he needed to check on Elena and Stefan.

***VD*VD*VD*VD*VD***

Alaric exhaled deeply after Damon left his room. He hoped that Damon would make the right decision and not back down; it was his turn to end up with the girl he loved.

Jeremy turned to face Alaric; he didn't want to be in the dark anymore. "Are you going to fill me in now?"

That's all Alaric needed to start filling Jeremy in on what he learned when he followed Damon throughout his 'rescue Stefan' road trip.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! Just to clarify, Lexi has been shadowing Stefan since his release and Alaric has been shadowing Damon since Silas revealed himself to Damon. When Damon/Elena were driving back home with an unconscious Stefan, I figured that is when Lexi/Alaric got to talking about Qetsiyah since they'd be in the car with the three vampires. Does that make sense?

What did you think about Alaric's take on the whole doppelganger destiny thing?  
>Did you likehate how Alaric wanted to ease Damon's mind?  
><strong>Please let me know in a review!<strong>

**A/N #2:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Nine Lives of Chloe King, it means the world to me (special thanks to **Ghostwriter** and **babybluecat247** for their reviews)! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>October 19, 2013


	37. VD: Welcome Back

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore (mentions ofJeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes)**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>225 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **What does Damon do when he learns that Bonnie is back?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I thought of this during the commercial break and I quickly wrote it up for one of my tumblr reblogs.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 5x07 ("Death and the Maiden")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>I guess this could be said to be happening just after Bonnie had her reunion with Jeremy/Caroline/Elena.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Welcome Back"<strong>

With his shoulders slumped, Damon walked into the house with Amara's blood on his hands. He wasn't able to save her…he wasn't able to keep her alive long enough for Bonnie to become the new anchor.

He was pulled from his spiraling thoughts when he heard laughter in the other room. He hurried to the source and froze at the threshold when he saw three giggling girls and one smiling boy. That's right, _three_ girls, not two.

The vampire teenagers stopped when they heard him.

The brunette turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "It worked."

He didn't say anything.

Instead he marched towards the girl in the middle, something the other boy was familiar in seeing, before he pulled the newly returned girl into his arms despite the blood on his hands.

She returned his embrace and laughed, "I didn't think you cared." She teased while ignoring the blood that was getting on her; she needed a shower anyways.

He didn't say anything at first; instead he turned his head so that his mouth was at her ear and he whispered, "Welcome to the resurrection club, Judgy."

Because he was right, everyone in their dysfunctional group had died at least once and that realization seemed to bring another laugh into the new anchor.

She was back. After three months, she was back with her family.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! What'd you think? I know its quick but I wanted to post it before I went back to preparing for my in-class evaluation. **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me (special thanks to **Ghostwriter, HassanaR, sandy salvator** and **Enx2103** for their reviews)! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>November 14, 2013


	38. SPN & Arrow: Personal Researcher

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Supernatural & Arrow**  
>Character(s): <strong>Dean Winchester, Crowley & Felicity Smoak**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>1,449 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **Dean just met Cain and he needs more information yet with him and Sam not speaking, who does Dean turn to for information?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x11 ("First Born") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x11 ("Blind Spot") for _Arrow._  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>At the end of the episode for both shows.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed** and this is the first time I'm writing for Arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Personal Researcher"<strong>

"After I kill Abaddon, you're next!" Dean Winchester ruthlessly declared at the King of Hell after punching him. The hunter was outraged.

"You don't mean that. We're having too much fun." Crowley quipped.

Dean scoffed as he backed away, putting some distance between himself and the demon.

"Listen up! Even with the Blade, we're gonna need all the help we can get against Abaddon." Crowley called out before the hunter could truly shut him out. He knew his deception wouldn't bode well with the seasoned hunter and yet it needed to be done. He also needed the hunter to patch things up with his brother so that the team could take on Abaddon.

"Go find the Blade."

Crowley sighed, "It's always something with you boys, isn't it?" He sniped mostly to himself before he disappeared to the deepest parts of the ocean to find the First Blade.

Dean exhaled once he felt the tension in the air leave with Crowley's presence. He knew that he should never trust the demon king and yet doing so had led him to the only weapon that could kill Abaddon, the very demon that had killed his paternal grandfather shortly after he had time-traveled into Sam and Dean's lives.

Just the thought of killing Abaddon had brought Dean's attention down to his arm. He rolled the right sleeve up to reveal the mark that Cain had passed to him. He didn't know much about the mark before meeting Cain but Dean didn't hesitate in accepting the mark if it meant that he could kill Abaddon once and for all. As he looked down at the burned mark, Dean couldn't help but wonder what it is he had signed himself up for.

_"I can give you the mark Dean, if it's what you truly want."__ Cain proclaimed as the demons swarmed the house._

_Dean's jaw dropped. __"What? What are you talking about?" _

_"The mark can be transferred to someone who's worthy."__ Cain explained. _

_Dean blinked. __"You mean a killer like you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I use it to kill that bitch?"__ Dean asked, not even wanting to dwell on the real meaning of what 'being worthy' meant._

_Cain nodded. __"Yes but you have to know, with the mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost."_

_Dean tucked away Ruby's knife, __"Yeah, well, spare me the warning label. You had me at 'kill the bitch'."__ In that moment, there was no question what Dean needed and it was that mark…no matter the cost. He needed Cain's Mark in order for him to use the First Blade, the only weapon that could kill Abaddon. _

_"__Good luck Dean."__ The hunter and the knight shook hands, __"You're gonna need it."_

_"Yeah, I get that a lot. Let's dance." __Dean proclaimed while squeezing Cain's hand. _

_Cain quickly changed the position so that they were gripping each other's forearms before he started transferring the mark to Dean. Dark red veins emerged from Cain's mark before they spread to cross over onto Dean's arm until it stopped on the same spot where Cain's mark had been placed. _

Without all the craziness with the demons, Dean couldn't help but rethink Cain's warning. He needed answers. While Crowley seemed to know about the mark (based off his reaction to it earlier), Dean didn't know whether he could truly trust any story that the demon spun on him. Sam and Castiel would have been his next options but he and Sam weren't talking at the moment and Castiel was sticking with Sam to make sure that he healed up properly. With him being on the outs with Sam at the moment, that meant that Dean didn't have access to the Bunker and its archives. It was like when Sam was at Stanford all those years ago when Dean had to hunt alone.

Seeing no other option, Dean took out his phone and clicked speed dial #7.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hey Dean," a perky voice greeted him instantly.

Dean snickered a bit for her perkiness, "Hey Fee. I need you to look something up for me."

There was a small pause between them when he didn't say anything further. He truly didn't know how to break it to her.

"Alright but did you get him?" She broke the silence instead with the simple acceptance.

Dean sighed. "I got a little side-tracked."

"Hence the research," She filled in before he could elaborate. He didn't bother though, he knew that she'd have something to say and she didn't disappoint. "Quick question but how does one get side-tracked from hunting down the man that killed Kevin and who had threatened to kill Sam? I mean the moment I was able to track down Gadreel's first vessel, you took off to catch him and now you're telling me that you got side-tracked." Once she got started, there was no stopping her. It was a quirk of hers that was both amusing and annoying.

Dean sighed, "Fee."

"I mean that isn't like you Dean," She continued, as if she hadn't heard him, "If you have a trail, you stick to it until you have exhausted every possibility there is to achieve your end goal and even aft-"

"Felicity," Dean cut in firmly. He knew that she meant well yet it wasn't the time.

Felicity sighed, "Sorry. I'll stop. What'd you need?"

"I need you to dig up everything you can find on Cain." He ran a tired hand through his hair, just waiting for the questions to start up again (which was reasonable for what he was asking).

"Cain?"

He hummed. _Wait for it. _

"As in Cain and Abel?"

He hummed again yet he could hear that her breathing had picked up.

"As in _the_ Cain you are supposedly descended from?" Her voice squeaked a bit.

The hunter groaned at that bit of information; he had forgotten that fact since Michael had told him that a long time ago. "Supposedly, yes."

Her breathing picked up again, "As in the very man who committed the first human murder by killing his own brother?" She squeaked some more yet he could tell that she was on the verge of hysteria.

"Felicity, listing every known association with Cain isn't going to change the fact that I need more information on the guy!" He blurted out before she thought of another statement to throw at him.

Felicity sighed as she concentrated on calming down; he did have a point. "I know that but why Cain? For all we know he could be another myth."

"He's not." He mumbled yet he didn't say anything else. He took the time to get into Impala as his exhaustion was starting to hit him now.

"That's it," Her disbelief was evident to him, "You're not gonna tell me anything else?"

"Not over the phone."

"Right," He could hear a few fast clicks of a keyboard from her end, "When should I be expecting you then?" She was all professional again, which he respected. They could get informal with one another later.**  
><strong>

Dean looked at the dashboard before he did a mental calculation in his head, "Is two hours good enough?" He wasn't that far away from Starling City thanks to Crowley. The demon had transported them and the impala to an isolated dock along the California coast so that Dean wasn't far when Crowley had to go searching for the First Blade.

"For me to find anything?" Felicity scoffed, "Get real but you can tell me all about it while we wait."

Dean chuckled, "Sounds fair."

The goodbyes were brief before the hunter hung up and started the engine. He had a rendezvous to make with the blonde IT girl and he didn't want to disappoint.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Felicity sighed as she placed her cell on her desk. It truly was going to be a long night for her. Thankfully, they just finished with a case so Oliver was just going to patrol the streets of Starling City.

She had only planned on verifying the Mirakuru cases with inconsistencies with Officer Daley's activity while Oliver was on patrol yet Dean had given her a challenge she didn't think she'd ever receive.

She never thought that she'd be doing research on the man that was nicknamed the Father of Murder.

It was a really good thing that Felicity was alone when she answered Dean's call. There was just no way she could have lied to Oliver if he had overheard that call…her rambles would have exposed her before she knew it was happening.

Felicity exhaled deeply as she got comfortable at her workstation.

She had a deadline to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! What'd you think? I know its rough but I wanted to post something for Dean's birthday today (hence it being more slanted in Dean's POV) and this was just stuck in my head since the episodes aired earlier this week. In my head, Felicity has worked with the Winchesters before (think of her as another Charlie Bradbury, a female hacker that they befriended after a case). I could turn this into a multi-chapter later on...it's a possibility I'm not against but what do you think? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me (special thanks to **HassanaR, Ghostwriter, Leandril** (guest) and **gdhill **for their reviews)! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>January 24, 2014 (_Happy 35th Birthday Dean Winchester!_)


	39. VD: Displaced Doppelganger

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries**  
>Character(s): <strong>Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert & Damon Salvatore  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>1,195 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **[Tag on to 5x12] If Katherine has sole control then where does that leave Elena?  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>It truly annoyed me that while Elena was struggling to save her life, no one knew about it. And the two people that could have helped the most (Beremy) weren't even in the episode at all which infuriated me! I just don't think it should have unfolded the way it did.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 5x12 ("The Devil Inside")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>This is meant to take place immediately after Katherine walks away from Damon.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Displaced Doppelganger"<strong>

One minute she was in Damon's arms, thinking that she was safe as long as she was with him, and then the next minute, she found herself in a kitchen that looked vaguely familiar.

Where was she now?

"Elena?"

And that's when it clicked for her. When Elena slowly turned around, she found herself face to face with a startled and yet confused Bonnie.

_Oh no._

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she closed the distance between them, "When did you get here?"

Elena quickly moved away from her best friend before she realized what she was doing. She couldn't touch Bonnie just yet; her instincts told her not to, not when touching her meant the true end of her existence.

"A moment ago I was hugging Damon." Elena declared without thinking as her eyes darted around the room. She was trying to recollect everything that had happened.

She remembered calling out to Damon once she spotted him. She remembered how relieved she felt being in his arms again and how all she wanted to do was stay frozen in that moment with him. She hadn't said anything to him other than that she was glad to see him, although thinking back she should have said more to him but in that moment she thought she'd have more time. But then she remembered further back to how she was running through those woods…with flashes of Katherine's memories seeping into her mind.

_Katherine._

She had done this to her.

She was with Bonnie because of _her_.

Bonnie frowned at her friend, "Damon? But he's in Mystic Falls."

Elena's attention flew straight to her friend, yet instead of the confusion in her eyes (which were there a moment ago), there was fury. Bonnie didn't get where the fury had come from but Elena was starting to remember the last twenty-four hours and how she kept blacking out because of Katherine's need to control her. How could it have come to this? They knew what Nadia was planning for Katherine and yet Elena had paid the price without anyone realizing it.

How could anyone _not _realize what was happening?

Before Elena could say anything, Jamie walked in.

"Bonnie who are you talking to?" He questioned as he looked around the kitchen.

Bonnie gave him a dumbfounded look, "Elena, who else?"

Jamie frowned at Bonnie, "There's no one here Bonnie. Just us."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked back at Elena, who was now glaring at the anchor as her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Like I said, I was _just_ with Damon and now I'm here." Elena reminded through gritted teeth. She was furious with how everything had gone so completely out of hand. With practically everything at their disposal, how did it come to this?

Bonnie's mouth opened and closed like she was a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say. Jamie noticed this and rushed to get Jeremy or Abby to help with Bonnie; he didn't know what to do in regards to her new supernatural status.

"Quick question Bon," Elena's voice was clipped as she ignored Jamie's rushed exit, "did Katherine ever pass through you before you left town to visit your mother with my brother?"

Bonnie's eyes widened when the sudden realization came to her. She _hadn't_ seen Katherine yet…not after that first false alarm sighting with her.

"Well guess where she is now Bonnie?" The doppelganger continued after seeing her friend's eyes widen.

"No…" Bonnie's horrification was growing the longer the idea festered in her mind.

"Oh yes," Elena gave a humorless chuckle, "she has _full_ control over _my _body and _nobody_ has a clue about it!" She knew that it wasn't Bonnie's fault yet a part of her blamed the anchor for not picking up on Katherine's spiritual absence sooner. Maybe then she would still be in control and in full possession of her own body.

"This can't be happening," Bonnie muttered as she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly searched through her contacts before she found the name she didn't always call as a first option. Even when Jeremy burst through the door to join them, Bonnie's sole attention was on her phone. Jeremy, however, was looking gobsmacked as he stared at his sister.

The phone rang a few times before an angered voice picked up.

"_What?_"

"Damon we've got a problem." Bonnie sputtered as she tried to collect her thoughts.

The vampire scoffed over the line, "_And I should care why?_" He wasn't in the mood since his hopes of getting Elena back had been dashed moments ago.

"Because Elena is currently standing in front of me!" Bonnie shouted before she reined in her temper, "That's why you should care."

"_What?_" Damon choked out, "_She just walked away._"

"Elena says that Katherine has full possession of her body now." Bonnie rushed to explain (while putting a hand up at Jeremy when he was about to speak) as she remembered what Elena had revealed earlier since she hadn't told the whole story to her yet. "She says that one moment she was hugging you and then the next, she's standing in my mother's kitchen. And Jamie can't see her."

"_That was less than ten minutes ago._" Damon muttered to himself before the words truly clicked in his head; Elena hadn't walked away from him, _Katherine_ had. Katherine was supposed to be dead and yet Elena couldn't be seen by anyone, other than Bonnie…the anchor to the Other Side. "_She wouldn't…_"

"She did." Bonnie quietly confirmed as she looked at her best friend, "how do we fix this?"

"_It looks like I have a Traveler to find._" Damon growled out before Bonnie could hear the whoosh of wind on his end, "_Get back to town…now!_" He quickly hung up after that and Bonnie couldn't blame him for it.

"Katherine's alive?" Jeremy managed to sputter out as he looked between his _dead_ sister and his girlfriend (who only responded with a nod).

"How'd he take it?" Elena softly questioned as she watched Bonnie close up the device. Her anger had simmered down once she heard for herself how Damon had been angered when he heard of her current state. She didn't even look at Jeremy yet.

Bonnie shrugged, "It's Damon. If anyone could find a way to fix this, it's him." She had to suppress a small smile at the thought because despite how destructive Damon could be, if he sets his mind to something, he'd do absolutely anything and everything to achieve his goal.

Elena nodded with her own smile growing for she knew that Damon wouldn't stop until he saved her. It's just how he was when it came to her. He would do anything to make sure that she was safe (even when it was against her own reckless decision).

Bonnie cleared her throat (she wanted to get down to business), "Now tell me-"

Jeremy coughed, reminding the girls that he was in the room as well.

"_Us _everything that happened," Bonnie corrected with a sigh before she flashed Elena an encouraging smile.

And so the displaced doppelganger did.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! What'd you think? It still irritates me that Katherine's plan worked so writing this had somewhat eased my irritation. Also in this version, Damon doesn't go off with Enzo to kill Aaron because he knows that Elena wasn't the one that rejected him after their exchange at the party. Anyways, what did you think of this added scene (or of the original 5x12)? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** _5x12 Question_ – Does anyone else think that Elena should have just killed Mia (the Traveler) after she had impaled Nadia in the stomach (instead of just running off into the woods)? I mean if you want to stop a spell, you eliminate the one that is chanting it…right? At least if Mia was dead then Elena would have bought herself some more time to warn someone about the possession. _*sigh*_ Just another reason why 5x12 irritated me.

**A/N #3:** Lastly, thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on SPN/Arrow, it means the world to me since I couldn't originally post it in it's correct category due to some technical errors (special thanks to **HassanaR **and** Ghostwriter**for their reviews)! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>January 31, 2014 (_Happy Chinese New Year!_)


	40. SPN & Arrow: Comfort Call

"**A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Supernatural & Arrow**  
>Character(s): <strong>Dean Winchester & Felicity Smoak**  
>Pairing: <strong>none

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>687 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **After walking in on Oliver/Sara, Felicity needed an escape yet she had limited options in doing so. All she needed was her tablet, a bottle of wine and a call to her old friend...the one and only Dean Winchester.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x13 ("The Purge") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x13 ("Heir to the Demon") for _Arrow._  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>At the end of the episode for both shows.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed** and this is the second time I'm writing for Arrow (1st is in Ch. 38).

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Comfort Call"<strong>

Felicity was still a little on edge after she had confessed to Oliver about what she discovered about Moira. While she was slightly stunned by the level of restraint he had during the rally, she knew that all of his anger would be released back at the Foundry. So when Oliver had returned from saving Sara from Nyssa, she didn't get in his way when he went straight to beating the tire with a sledgehammer before he moved onto the wooden dummy. She left him to his anger before the sounds got too much for her. She eventually went for a walk around the basement.

She had her tablet in hand as she explored the basement for better wireless access points yet when she didn't hear the sounds of Oliver hitting the wooden dummy, she stopped and headed back.

When she finally arrived, she instantly regretted her decision to check up on him.

Apparently he was in good hands…Sara's hands.

Felicity held her tablet tightly as she quickly back-pedaled it out of there before they realized that she was there. She wanted to go home and put the day behind her. However her things were by her computers so leaving wasn't an option.

Instead she managed to find her way upstairs and into Oliver's club office without being seen. Even though Thea managed the club, Oliver had kept his office since Thea moved into Tommy's.

Once she was secure in his office, Felicity locked herself in before she placed her tablet onto the table. She raided his cupboard and found a bottle of wine and vodka. She chose the wine…she could never say no to the stuff no matter how much she needed the stronger stuff.

She settled herself down and poured herself a glass before she tapped a few buttons on her tablet.

A ringing resonated throughout the office before an image appeared on screen.

"_Well this is a surprise._" Dean Winchester greeted through the video chat.

Felicity chuckled. "Care to have a drink with me Dean?"

Dean smirked as he looked between the glass in her hand and the glass in his own. "_It's like you read my mind._"

She took a sip of her wine.

"_Rough day?_"

Felicity looked right into the screen and he could see this saddened glint in her eyes. "You have no idea."

Dean nodded, as if he understood without her saying so.

"You?"

Dean chuckled yet she could tell that there was no humor behind it. "_I've had better._" He couldn't help but think back on the latest conversation he had with his brother…which didn't end with them on the best of terms…again.

"Hmm, what a pair we make." Felicity commented offhandedly before she took another sip, "Want to talk about it?"

He looked at her, as if he was debating on whether he should unload on her. But then he looked at her more closely and thought that maybe it was something they both needed.

Dean sighed, "_You first._"

Felicity shrugged, "Where should I begin?"

"_It's up to you. You could start from the beginning or you could go backwards._" Dean suggested before he took a swig of his drink. "_Either way, I'm not going anywhere._"

Felicity nodded as she took a deep breath, "I almost walked in on Oliver and Sara."

Dean blinked as it finally clicked why the usually perky blonde was so depressed, "_I think you need something stronger than wine._"

"I'll get to it," she took a sip of her wine before she swirled it around her glass, "I've got all night to wallow and scold myself for being an idiot."

Dean sighed, "_You're not an idiot. Far from it in fact._"

Felicity diverted her attention back to the little Skype screen on her tablet.

"_And it's his_ _loss_." Dean continued before he took a swig of his own drink, "_You deserve better. You've always deserved better._"

Felicity couldn't help but remember how those were the same words that she had spoken to Oliver after they returned from Russia. She just wished that she could believe it when Dean told her the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! In my mind Dean and Felicity still have the same history they had in my first crossover for them (Ch. 38) which had them meeting two years earlier on a case together. Anyways, after Arrow aired, I just couldn't help it when this cross came to mind. I just felt so bad for Felicity and I needed her to seek comfort from someone who understood. It just so happened that Dean and Oliver share a similar hero-complex. So what'd you think? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on Vampire Diaries, it means the world to me (special thanks to **Ghostwriter **and **monygrl** for their reviews)! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>February 18, 2014


	41. SPN & VD: Beyond Oblivion

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries & Supernatural**  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Dean Winchester & Benny Lafitte  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>established Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: ~<strong>1,672 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **[Tag on to 5x22] After the destruction of the Other Side, Damon and Bonnie are surprised to learn where they ended up and who they meet.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I refuse to believe that Damon/Bonnie are gone after that ending so I came up with this.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 5x22 ("Home") for _Vampire Diaries_ and up to season 8 for _Supernatural_  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>After the white light consumes Damon/Bonnie.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. This is **not beta-ed** and it's roughly written.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Beyond Oblivion"<strong>

All they remembered was a white light consuming them before they could see again, only to find themselves in a wooded area. They only knew that they were somewhere else when they couldn't find the old crypt they were just standing near before the light consumed them.

"What happened?" The woman asked as she looked around. All she could see were trees.

"I have no clue." The man replied as he, too, looked around. "I'm assuming that the Other Side doesn't exist anymore since you're with me."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She mumbled to herself.

"But that doesn't explain why we are in the woods…again." He continued as if he didn't hear her and yet his vampire hearing could pick up on it.

Wait a minute.

His _vampire _hearing picked up on her mumblings.

The man frowned at the thought. During his short stay on the Other Side, he found that he didn't have any of his vampire abilities.

"What's wrong?" She asked after noticing his silence.

The man didn't answer; instead his hearing was picking up rapid footsteps that were heading towards them.

"We're about to have company." He quickly told her before he placed himself between her and the direction the steps were coming from.

"Damon what are you talking about? No one is here." She questioned after noticing his stance change into a defensive one.

The man, Damon, didn't answer her. Instead he braced himself as the footsteps were fast approaching.

Before he realized it, a dirty looking man covered in blood came running past them. If Damon hadn't heard the second whoosh of air shortly afterwards, he would have gotten an axe to the chest because moments after the man ran passed him with abnormal speed, Damon pushed himself and the woman to the ground seconds after Damon heard the second whoosh, a whoosh that was caused by the flying axe.

So instead of hitting Damon, the axe hit the running man in the back. The man shouted before a second blur tackled the injured man to the ground.

On the floor, Damon and his companion quickly turned and saw the second man restraining the first man by sitting on his back as the second man applied pressure to the axe that was still in the first man's back.

Before either Damon or the woman could figure out what was happening, a third man ran up to them.

"Are either of you with him?" The third man asked, causing the two on the floor to look up at him only to see another man covered in mud, old blood and with his own makeshift weapon in hand.

The woman shook her head while Damon just stared at the man.

The man grunted, "Then stay out of it." He walked over to the other men, "You good?"

"The wolf won't talk." The second man with a slight southern accent told the third, "And he won't stop squirming either."

The third man crouched down to look at the first man, the wolf. "Where's the angel?" He growled, completely ignoring how the interest of Damon and his companion had peaked the moment wolves and angels were mentioned.

"I don't know any angel." The wolf grunted.

The third man looked to the second before he nodded.

The second man pushed the axe further into the wolf-man's back. The first man shouted. The woman winced at the sound.

"I'll ask again, where is the angel?" The third man demanded with a more menacing tone.

"Like I'd tell you," The wolf scoffed, "None of us are going to tell the very human that put most of us here."

The third man, the human, gave a dark chuckle, "Then tell the vampire that's sitting on your ass."

The human looked to the second man, the vampire, and he gave another nod.

The vampire ripped the axe out of the wolf and grabbed its neck from behind. The vampire twisted himself so that his face was right in the wolf's line of sight. "I suggest you answer the human before I rip you to shreds, _wolf_."

The wolf glared, "Do your worst."

The human rolled his eyes and turned around, now facing the two figures that remained on the ground. "I suggest you don't look."

Before they could take his advice, the vampire punched through the wolf's body and pulled upward, taking part of the wolf's spinal cord with him. The vampire stood with ease before he threw away the spinal cord as far as he could.

The vampire turned to the human. "That'll keep him down for a while, long enough for us to get out of here before he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" The woman questioned frantically, "You just ripped out part of his spine, he's not going to wake up!"

"Welcome to Purgatory sweetheart, where no supernatural death lasts very long." The human greeted before he sobered up, "You two new?" He asked after taking note of their cleanliness, which he hadn't noticed earlier.**  
><strong>

Damon cleared his throat, "You could say that."

"What do you mean by Purgatory?" The woman quickly asked with a scared look.

"It's where monsters go after they die. You know, the afterlife for the supernatural, those who aren't human. Instead of going to Heaven or Hell, they end up here." The vampire explained with a shrug with his arms outstretched, as if he was gesturing to the area around him.

"With that said, what are you?" The human asked.

The woman frowned, "Don't you mean who are we?"

"That would be my second question." The human explained as he waited, "well?"

"You first," Damon said instead, "I know that you're the vampire-" he pointed to the second one before trailing to the third (as the first was temporarily dead) "-and you're the human. Though after you explained where we are, I don't get how you could be here."

The human shrugged, "I'm just awesome like that."

"It sounds like you have awful luck to me." Damon countered.

The human chuckled, "I guess I have that too. I'm Dean, that's Benny."

"I'm Damon the vampire," Damon turned to look at the woman, "that's Bonnie, the former witch and anchor."

"Witch? Witches don't end up here." Dean countered as he looked at the woman. "And the anchor for what exactly?"

"To the Other Side. We thought that was Purgatory." Bonnie explained shyly. She didn't like the idea of being in this Purgatory...it looked violent already.

"Ah, you've just come from the magical version of Purgatory then," Benny commented but when all he got was confused looks, he sighed. "This Purgatory was created by God himself to first imprison the Leviathans but then it became a way to imprison the creatures that terrorized his beloved human race. Then you have the Other Side, which was created by magic as a way to stop magically-created creatures from ending up here after they died." Benny finished before he turned to Damon, "If you came from the Other Side then you're the vampire type that was created from magic, not by Eve."

Damon's brow furrowed, "Eve?"

"The Mother of all Monsters," Dean answered before Benny could.

Damon scoffed, "Naturally."

Dean smirked before he turned to his vampire friend, "If what you say is true, then how is a witch here? Don't they go to Hell afterwards?"

Bonnie squeaked, "Hell?"

"Yes and no." Benny answered as if he hadn't heard Bonnie, "Witches who've got their magic from demons end up going to Hell after they die because they basically traded their soul for magic. But then there are witches that are born with the ability to channel magic. They could go to either Heaven or Hell depending on how they use that magic. Aside from being born with the ability to use magic, these witches are still considered humans."

"That's good to know." Bonnie mumbled to herself. She never knew that there were other types of witches in the world. She should have figured after discovering what the Travelers were.

Dean continued to remain thoughtful after Benny's explanation, which the vampire noticed. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, is she human enough that she'll pass through the portal without trouble?" Dean questioned Benny. The hunter couldn't help it when he started to see Bonnie as someone like him, someone who ended up where they weren't supposed to be. And if what Benny said was true about Bonnie's type of witch and with what he observed so far from Bonnie's mannerisms (because she was nothing like the witches he's dealt with before), then she was a girl that tried to do good instead of inflicting evil on others.

Damon looked between the battle-torn men, "Portal, what portal?"

Benny sighed, "There is a human-only exit portal in here just in case a human ended up here accidentally." He then pointed to Dean, "Like this one."

Bonnie perked up at this piece of news.

It was Dean's turn to point at Benny, "And this one knows where it's located but in order for him to take me, I had to promise to bring him along."

Damon frowned, "How if he's a vampire?" If it was all possible, Damon wanted in on this return trip plan.

Benny smirked, "I know a spell."

"And you think it'll work for me?" Bonnie asked with obvious hope tinged in her voice. She then turned to Damon, "For us?"

Benny shrugged, "It's worth a shot otherwise ya'll are stuck here for eternity fighting for your life. It's not pleasant, especially with the Levis back." When Damon and Bonnie blinked, a show of confusion for them, Benny sighed, "Levis are the creatures that bleed black goo. They are God's first monsters. The Leviathans."

"They are also why I ended up here in the first place." Dean grumbled to himself before he perked up, "Are we done with the chit chat? We need to find someone before we head to the portal."

"The angel?" Damon asked, causing the other two men to stare at him. Damon rolled his eyes, "So I eavesdropped, sue me."

Bonnie sighed, "Not helping Damon."

Damon slapped his hands together, ignoring the witch, and started rubbing them together, "Well I, for one, want to get out of here and get back to my girl and my brother so let's get to it."

Dean smirked, "Well, we just need to find another creature to interrogate."

With that said, the group said off to find another creature that could lead them to the missing angel.

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **And there you have it! What'd you think? I just couldn't accept that Damon/Bonnie were gone (and this was written before I read about how the white light was Damon/Bonnie finding peace together) so I just had to do this and have them end up in Purgatory when Dean was trapped there. Anyways, what did you think of this added scene? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** What did you guys think of the VD finale? Personally it had me in tears when all these goodbyes were being said. And I've come to realize that if Elena cries, there is a good chance that I will too (Nina is just fantastic in those scenes). I'm definitely more likely to cry if something happens to Damon.

**A/N #3:** Lastly, thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge on SPN/Arrow, it means the world to me! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>May 16, 2014


	42. VD: Welcome Home

**"A Moment In Time"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom(s): <strong>Vampire Diaries **  
>Character(s): <strong>Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore & Bonnie Bennett  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>established Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T**  
>Words: <strong>560 words

**Requested By: **none**  
>ChallengeSummary: **[Tag on to 6x05] An Altered/Extended Version of Stefan's reunion with Damon in the Salvatore family crypt.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>I refuse to believe that Damon couldn't bring Bonnie along in his escape from Kai

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 6x05 ("The World Has Turned and Left Me Here")  
><strong>Time Frame: <strong>After the canon reunion between Damon & Stefan at the end of 6x05.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. This is **not beta-ed** and it's roughly written. **Originally posted on my tumblr account on Oct. 31 2014!**

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Welcome Home"<strong>

Stefan held onto his brother tightly as they hugged. The youngest Salvatore still couldn't believe that he was actually feeling his brother's arms around him. A part of him thought that it was the alcohol and his mind was playing tricks on him but the tight grip that Damon held him with and the few pats on the back he gave were starting to seep into Stefan's brain. He wasn't imagining things.

Damon was hugging him again.

Damon had returned to him and Stefan couldn't be more thrilled to have his brother back. He thought he could move on when Damon was gone but he couldn't do it. For months he tried and yet he couldn't do it. There were times where he was tempted to flip the switch so that he couldn't feel the pain anymore (like Elena had done when Jeremy was killed) but now he was glad that he never made that choice.

Stefan had Damon back and all was right in his life again.

"D-Damon?" A whimper called out, causing Damon to stiffen in Stefan's arms.

Before Stefan could stop it, Damon raced out of his arms and straight to the source of the whimper. At first Stefan feared that Damon was leaving him again, that his return wasn't real, but those fears vanished when Stefan's eyes landed on the source of the whimper.

There on the ground, hunched by the wall was Bonnie as she clutched at her stomach.

Stefan stared wide-eyed as he watched his brother feed Bonnie his blood.

"Sorry about that," Damon whispered to Bonnie as the girl drank from him, "got caught up in the moment."

Bonnie only nodded as she drank as Damon's attention went to Bonnie's abdomen. After putting the bourbon down, he used his hand to move her shirt up enough so that he could see where Kai's arrow had hit her. The vampire watched with great relief as her wound started to close up. He brushed his hand over the newly woven skin before he pulled his wrist away from her.

"You're good as new," Damon told Bonnie with a smirk before he stood. He offered his hand to her, helping her up instantly.

"Bonnie?"

Damon and Bonnie turned and stared at the stunned vampire. Bonnie smiled as she walked towards him.

"Hi Stefan." Bonnie slowly weaved her arms around Stefan's torso before she pulled him in for a hug. He slowly returned the gesture as he looked over her head to his brother, silently asking for some answers.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, it's a _very_ long story." He explained before he took another sip from the bourbon bottle he held once again. "Just know that we are back and super glad to be away from Krazy Killer Kai."

"That's an understatement," Bonnie mumbled into Stefan's chest before she pulled out and away from his arms. "It's good to see you again Stefan."

Stefan nodded; he was just stunned by their returns.

Damon rolled his eyes and thrust the bourbon bottle into Stefan's chest, "I can't believe I'm saying this but you need this more brother."

Stefan took the bottle and drank quite a bit of it before he came up for a breather.

Damon and Bonnie chuckled at the sight.

"Okay," Stefan huffed as he took a few deep breaths, "I'm all ears."

* * *

><p><strong>*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **This may be sloppy, I know, but I REFUSE to believe that Vampire-Damon couldn't incapacitate Powerless-Mortal-Witch-Kai long enough until the eclipse passed. So **in my version**, during the fight Damon managed to quickly kill Kai again (broken neck or heart extraction) which gave him enough time to vamp-speed over to Bonnie and pull them both to the spot the eclipse shone through with the relic in hand before time was up and they were sent through the portal.

**A/N#2: **So what'd you think? I just couldn't accept how the fight with Kai went down even though I loved the reunion between the Salvatore brothers. But what did you think of this extended/altered scene? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #3:** Lastly, thank you to everyone who took the time to read my latest snippet/challenge, it means the world to me! I do hope to hear more of your thoughts on my snippets or on the situations I bring up in them. Reviews always bring a smile to my face!

**Coming Up Next: **TBA

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>December 8, 2014 (_Happy 36th Birthday Ian Somerhalder!_)


End file.
